A Soul's Silent Resonance
by starfingers
Summary: Rin terkena penyakit yang membuatnya buta dan tuli,dan sahabatnya Len terpaksa menjadi tumpuan hidupnya. Selama itu,sebuah bisikan dalam hati masing-masing timbul. Apa rasa itu akhirnya bisa dimengerti? Based on Soundless Voice and Proof of Life. DISCONTINUED. DITULIS ULANG DENGAN JUDUL "BROKEN EQUILIBRIUM".
1. Salju dan Jiwa

**My very first fanfic. Please RnR!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloid nor the song Soundless Voice and Proof of Life. Semua copyright jatuh pada Crypton dan pihak-pihak lain yang bersangkutan.**

* * *

><p>…<p>

Butiran-butiran salju kembali melewati jendela. Angin dingin bertiup lembut, membawa serpihan putih menari di atas tanah yang membeku. Paku es menjulai dari pinggiran atap, sama beningnya dengan lapisan es tipis di danau. Bunga es mengerak di kaca jendela dan membuat pola indah. Ketika warna yang ada hanya putih dan kelabu. Musim dingin yang menusuk.

Entah bagaimana, dingin itu selalu berhasil merayap ke dalam. Membuat nafas menjadi uap. Membuat makanan menjadi kering dan keras. Membuat dahi Rin menghangat.

Rin menarik perlahan selimutnya ke atas. Rambutnya yang pirang basah oleh keringat dingin. Matanya, dulu biru langit yang penuh sinar, sekarang pucat dan menunjukkan kelelahan. Tangannya yang kurus kembali membetulkan selimut untuk mencari kehangatan. Wajahnya tirus karena letih akan rutinitasnya selama dua setengah tahun ini. Selama itu, sepertinya yang ia rasakan hanya sakit, sakit, dan sakit lagi, bagai tak bisa sembuh.

Rin mencoba untuk tidur, tapi suhunya yang sedikit demi sedikit makin meninggi selalu membuatnya terbangun kembali. Terlelap hanya bagaikan terjaga dalam alam mimpi. Tak bisa nyenyak.

Ia memutar badannya menghadap ke jendela. Tempat tidurnya terletak persis di samping jendela. Tepat di kakinya berdiri lemari dari kayu mapel. Hanya dalam jarak beberapa langkah di samping tempat tidurnya, ada meja dengan hanya dua kursi, dan perapian di dinding di sebelahnya. Kayu di dalam perapiannya sudah nyaris semuanya berubah menjadi abu, tapi Rin tidak cukup kuat saat ini untuk memasukkan kayu bakar lagi. Dalam pondoknya yang kecil dengan hanya satu ruangan, ada satu barang yang menurutnya paling berharga: piano kayu berwarna coklat kemerahan. Ditaruh persis di samping perapian, dulu benda itu adalah seluruh hidupnya. Dulu.

Musik pernah menjadi jiwanya. Nyanyian dan tarian selalu ada tiap harinya. Dan uang mengalir dengan lancar pada masanya.

Tapi kini, nyanyian itu telah hilang. Senandung musik tak lagi menjadi temannya. Dan biaya hidupnya terpaksa Rin gantungkan pada Len.

_Dimana ia sekarang?_ Len seharusnya hari ini datang. Teman baiknya itu dulu biasa mendampinginya menyanyi. Permainan pianonya yang luar biasa selalu memukau para penonton. Tangannya yang lembut, hentakan jari-jarinya yang lincah menari di atas tuts, dan senandungnya sebagai duet membuatnya selalu diingat. Terutama oleh Rin.

Len yang sangat baik dan ramah. Tak pernah marah pada Rin. Rambut dan warna matanya yang entah kenapa persis sama dengannya kadang membuat mereka menjadi bahan omongan iseng di desa.

Sering Rin menyesal akan situasinya sekarang.

_Bila aku tidak penyakitan, aku takkan membebaninya._

Ia menghela napas, sedikit kabut putih terbentuk dari mulutnya.

Lamunan Rin terputus saat ia merasakan angin dingin dari arah pintu di sebelah kanannya. Beberapa butir salju menyeruak masuk, bersama sebuah siluet tinggi bermantelkan jaket kulit. Ia berkuncir rambut pendek yang berdesir di tengah tiupan angin. Mata birunya memandang masuk dengan tatapan dalam. Wajahnya masih muda dan menarik, tetapi sudah sedikit menunjukkan lelah dari perjuangan hidupnya.

Len melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu dengan cepat.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Rin membalasnya dengan anggukan lemah, tanpa bisa mengangkat kepala dari tempat tidur. Len menaruh tas selempangnya di meja, di samping beberapa piring dan mangkuk kosong. Ia melihat bara api yang bertahan menyedihkan di perapian. Mengernyit, Len menambahkan beberapa kayu bakar dari pojok ruangan, mengaduk-aduknya sebentar, dan membuat Rin menghela nafas lega dengan kehangatan yang bertambah. Menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kelihatannya kau sakit lagi."

Prihatin kembali terlihat di bola matanya, selalu sama sejak dulu. Wajahnya lelah, tak berbeda dengan Rin. Len sering merasa Rin tidak sepadan untuk berbagai penyakitnya. Rasa sayang pada teman masa kecilnya membuatnya selalu mengusahakan yang menurutnya terbaik baginya. Ia ingin, sekali lagi, melihat sahabatnya tersenyum. Menyanyi. Berbicara dengannya.

Sayang masa itu telah habis.

Rin memang sejak dulu penyakitan, tetapi tak pernah hal itu mengganggunya hingga sejauh ini. Dua setengah tahun yang lalu, kaki kirinya lumpuh. Ditambah lagi, seluruh anggota badannya menjadi lemah, memaksanya untuk tinggal di tempat tidur. Rin masih bisa berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat, tetapi hanya untuk jangka waktu yang sengat pendek; lima menit sudah lebih dari cukup.

Bagaikan tak cukup, 5 bulan yang lalu Rin tidak lagi bisa melihat. Depresi yang dalam melandanya. Beberapa minggu di awal ia lewati dengan tangisan, rintihan yang bertanya-tanya.

_Ini tidak adil!_

"Kapan ini semua adil?", tanya Len, seakan membaca pikirannya.

~o0o~

Rin dan Len dulu dikenal sebagai Diva - begitulah mereka memanggil seorang penyanyi di desanya. Tapi, yang membuatnya berbeda adalah para diva bukan penyanyi biasa. Untuk diakui sebagai seorang diva sangat sulit, dan memerlukan bakat yang luar biasa. Len dan Rin adalah Diva termuda pada masa mereka. Berdua, mereka berhasil diakui di usia 14 tahun, mengalahkan rekor dari Miku yang masuk pada umur 16 tahun.

Dua tahun setelahnya, Rin mengalami hal ini. Dokter tak bisa menemukan penyebab penyakitnya, dan mengatakan kelumpuhan dan kebutaannya adalah penyakit bawaan. Ayah Rin memang cacat juga – ia memiliki kelainan di otaknya dan tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya dengan sempurna.

Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal, dan Rin sudah tidak menganggap hal ini perlu untuk dibicarakan. Toh dia sudah melewati masa berkabungnya. Ia percaya pada perbandingan kehidupan seperti roda yang kelak akan berputar ke bawah… tapi ia tak pernah menyangka sekarang akan memikirkan hal yang sebaliknya. Kontradiksi yang terjadi pada dirinya…

Selama 5 tahun terakhir ini ia tinggal sendiri, di sebuah pondok kayu terdekat dari gedung Diva. Pondok yang ia beli dengan tabungan orangtuanya memang tidak seberapa, tapi memudahkannya untuk mencari uang sendiri karena letaknya. Keluarga Len kadang memberinya sedikit tambahan, walau Rin tidak meminta.

Tapi masa itu telah hilang, bagai ditelan salju yang masih turun di halaman depan.

~o0o~

"Hati-hati," Len memberikan segelas air hangat pada Rin.

Suhu badan Rin bertambah tinggi, seiring bertambahnya lapisan salju. Badannya pun semakin lemas. Len sudah membantunya untuk menegakkan punggungnya dan duduk bersandar di tempat tidur, agar Rin bisa menyelesaikan makan malam. Sepasang mangkuk dan sendok bekas kini teronggok di sudut, menunggu dibersihkan.

Setelah menyesap air dengan perlahan, Rin memberikan gelasnya kembali pada Len, yang langsung menaruhnya di meja. Kemudian ia menggulung tubuhnya di bawah selimut, mencoba untuk tidur dengan tidak nyaman. Kain kompresnya bergeser jatuh, membuat seprainya menjadi lembap. Sulit sekali untuk memejamkan mata ketika kepalanya panas dan demam. Karena tidak bisa menarik dirinya ke alam tidur, Rin mengajak Len berbicara.

"Ada kejadian apa di desa?"

Len, yang sedang menambah kayu bakar lagi, menjawab,"Tidak banyak. Miku nyaris kehilangan suara kemarin; lalu tukang besi kita pindah ke kota, dan anak Yonid Lona, si Kagami Kawaiine mabuk lagi. Menyanyikan lagu-lagu Miku sambil mengelilingi desa. Sumbang, seperti biasa."

"Ngg."

Rin sebenarnya nyaris tidak mendengarkan isinya. Ia hanya meresapi nada bicara Len, seakan bisa membuainya tertidur. Langkah Len terdengar mendekati ranjangnya, dan sekarang tangannya terasa di sebelah kepala Rin untuk mengambil kompresnya.

Sambil merendam dan memeras kompres, Len manambahkan, " Oh, dan satu lagi: ada Diva muda baru."

"Siapa?"

"Namanya agak aneh. Gumi. Umurnya tujuh belas tahun. Dia bukan orang daerah sini, dan ada kabar dia pindah ke desa kita hanya karena tertarik dengan konsep Diva."

"Begitu."

"…Kau tidak capek?" Len menaruh kompres hangat lagi ke dahi Rin. Jarinya mengelus lembut dahi Rin dan menyapu rambutnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi."

Rin dapat meraba kekhawatiran dari nada bicara Len.

"Tidak apa-apa." Rin selalu merasa Len tidak seharusnya ikut mengambil bebannya. Rasa sakit, sepi, gelap… Semua itu bukan tanggung jawab Len. "Tidak sepusing biasanya." Ia hanya tak mau Len khawatir lebih jauh lagi.

Rin dapat mendengar desau angin lagi di luar rumahnya. Angin yang berdesir, bagai membuai butiran-butiran salju. Sedikit udara dingin itu mendesis masuk, melalui celah di dinding kayu. Rin bisa merasakan dingin di kulitnya. Dingin yang menusuk.

Suara keretak api yang membara di perapiannya melawan rasa beku, membuat Rin merasa gelenyar kehangatan timbul dalam tubuhnya. Ia menggigil sesaat. Panas tubuhnya ingin merasakan sedikit kesejukan dari udara musim Desember, tapi Rin tahu hal itu justru akan membuatnya lebih sakit. Tak lama kemudian, wajahnya basah akibat bintik-bintik keringat dingin, beberapa mengalir melewati pipinya.

Kecuali untuk satu tetes itu. Yang baik Rin dan Len tahu bukan merupakan keringat.

Dari mata buta yang tak terfokus, air mata mengalir. Setetes… kemudian dua… terus-menerus, hingga Rin dapat mendengar dirinya sendiri terisak. Terisak untuk kesekian banyak kalinya dalam lima bulan yang panjang ini. Terisak untuk dirinya sendiri yang merepotkan orang lain. Terisak sedih dan terharu untuk sahabat baiknya. Haru yang biru, dingin dan penuh penyesalan.

Len, yang sekarang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur, mengambil telapak tangan Rin ke pangkuannya. Ia merangkul tangan Rin dengan tangannya sendiri, lalu menggenggam lembut. Bagai memberikan perlindungan.

_Kenapa rasanya sakit..?_

Len kemudian mengusap embun di sudut mata Rin.

_Tolong… Jangan lakukan apapun lagi..._ Rin justru terisak lebih keras.

_Aku tak pantas menerima ini…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hwaaaahh~ akhirnya selesai juga! Bahasanya cukup bagus nggak ya? Kepanjangan nggak? Atau malah kecepetan alurnya? Bisa bikin terharu nggak ya, hmm sedang berusaha biar deskripsinya bagus -_-<strong>

**Kalau nanya pendapat pribadi, saya lebih suka kalau Len dan Rin itu statusnya saudara kembar *saja* tapi khusus buat yang ini dijadiin couple.**

**Len dan Rin umurnya kira-kira udah 18-19 tahun, soalnya kalau mau pake konsep "umur 14 tahun cari nafkah+tinggal sendiri" kok kasian banget ya… Jadi dituain deh umurnya. Tapi kalau konsep tanggal yang lain (kapan mulai buta, kapan mulai lumpuh) itu ngira-ngira sesuai lagunya, di bagian "****ikudo me kano fuyu o koete.." (Having overwintered a few times..) artinya emang harus ada selang beberapa tahun dari lumpuh ke buta. Jelasnya, jadi umur 13 orangtua terakhir Rin meninggal, 14 mereka jadi Diva, 16 Rin lumpuh, dan 18 (5 bulan terakhir ini) Rin buta.**

**Nama Diva di sini diambil dari Synchronicity series, tapi hanya 'sekedar' penyanyi saja.**

**Yang terakhir, buat yang penasaran Kagami Kawaiine itu siapa, silakan cari dan denger lagunya yang 'gila' di YouTube. Kalau udah ketemu dan bingung kenapa ibunya Kagami, si Yonid Lona, nggak ada dimana-mana, Yonid Lona ini bikinan sendiri jadi nggak ada gunanya googling. Masih penasaran? Acak huruf-hurufnya, jadi deh sesuatu yg berhubungan dengan Kagami.**

**Thanks for reading! Please RnR!**


	2. Paradoks

**Maaf kalau updatenya lama -.- tapi yah, ini dia… chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: Len, Rin dan Miku milik Crypton. Lagu dan garis besar cerita karya Hitoshizuku-P. starfingers hanya membuat interpretasinya :)**

* * *

><p>#2: Paradoks Berlapis<p>

Malam yang berselimut angin

Menutupi dingin

Kota bersalju bening

Telapak tangan yang terangkat

Salju yang meleleh di antara jari-jari

Bagai serpihan jiwa

Len mendesah, membuat sebuah gumpalan kabut kecil terbentuk di hadapannya. Udara musim salju kali ini begitu dingin, membekukan segala sesuatu dalam pandangannya. Serpihan salju turun tanpa henti dari langit kelabu. Es terbentuk dimanapun hawa beku dapat menemukan air.

Jejak kaki di belakang Len, yang sekarang mulai tertutup oleh kapas-kapas putih, menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja keluar dari gedung pertunjukan Diva. Fakta bahwa Len telah kehilangan teman panggungnya tidak menghalanginya untuk tetap menyanyi untuk mendapat penghasilan. Ia telah menempuh jalan kembali tanpa Rin selama 2 setengah tahun terakhir. Tapi tetap saja tak pernah terlintas dalam kepalanya rasanya akan sesepi ini berjalan pulang sendiri.

Salju masih terus turun, menyapu ujung hidung Len. Pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang dan menghirup cepat hawa dingin yang pedas dari sekelilingnya. Angin yang melintas pelan menyapu rambutnya, mendesis pelan di telinganya. Suasana yang menenangkan bila dirasakan dengan pikiran jernih.

Sayang, butiran segi enam dari awan tidak mampu mendinginkan hati Len. Kepalanya panas bila memikirkan kembali percakapan setelah pertunjukan. Obrolan yang bermakna, sesungguhnya. Tapi bukan di saat yang tepat. Topik yang menohok hatinya tiap kali terlintas kembali.

_Tidakkah kau sedikit berlebihan?_

Miku yang sering berkata tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Miku dengan otak yang tangkas dan cepat. Miku yang menjadi teman terdekatnya sesudah Rin.

Kadang, apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut biru kehiijauan itu benar, kritis, dan jujur…

_Kau yakin yang kau lakukan selama ini sudah tepat, Len?_

…tapi kadang, Len hanya ingin dia menutup mulutnya.

_Len, aku juga sayang padanya, tapi…_

Tapi apa? Apa yang Len lakukan selama ini tidak cukup untuk Rin?

…_aku takut dia tersinggung tentang apa yang kau telah lakukan padanya._

Tersinggung? Bagaimana caranya? Len tidak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Yang dikatakan Miku bagai sebuah paradoks bagi kenyataan. Dia selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Rin. Termasuk membiarkannya tetap bekerja ringan di rumah dengan cara menulis lagu untuk para Diva.

_Itu dia masalahnya, Len. Kau menganggap itu yang terbaik – walaupun aku juga tak membantah hal itu – tapi caramu mengutarakannya terdengar seperti kau keberatan!_

Keberatan… tidak juga. Walaupun sebenarnya Len lebih suka Rin tidak mengerjakan apa-apa di rumah dan beristirahat.

_Rin itu keras kepala dan mandiri, Len, baik kau dan aku tahu hal itu. Dia sudah hidup sendiri selama lebih dari, berapa? Empat atau lima tahun? Yah, tapi intinya, aku tak yakin dia ingin kau terlalu memperhatikannya seperti sekarang._

Apa alasannya ia tak ingin? Miku membuatnya frustasi. Saat gadis itu mengeluarkan kalimat terakhir, ia terdiam, mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam kepalanya yang mulai terbakar.

_Aku tahu kau sayang padanya, Len, karena lagipula, kau memang pernah memberitahuku kalau kau memang su-_

Len mempercepat langkahnya kesal. Pipinya seperti tersengat. Wajahnya memerah, tapi lalu ia menggeleng, mencoba melupakan satu kata di ujung bibir Miku. Itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan, atau mengingat, rasa terpendamnya selama setahun ini.

Sebaik apapun dia terhadap Len, Miku tidak punya hak untuk mengatur. Miku tidak punya hak untuk mencecarnya. Ha, kalau memang dia peduli, menengok Rin ke pondoknya saja jarang.

_Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengannya, Len, tapi kau tahu rumahku ada di arah yang berlawanan- _

Padahal rumah Len lebih jauh lagi.

_-tapi aku tetap ingin menolongnya sebagai sahabat, dengan cara memberimu saran._

Saran yang tidak membantu Len sama sekali. Miku menganggap Len overprotektif, tapi Len merasa tindakannya masih kurang.

Yang mana yang benar? Perasaan manusia begitu ambigu, begitu subjektif, dan karena itu nyaris tidak ada yang bisa memastikan pandangan dari masing-masing individu. Banyak perlakuan Len yang dianggap Miku tidak perlu, seperti mengambil beberapa pekerjaan sekaligus di banyak tempat, dan tidak membolehkan Rin untuk pergi kemana-mana dengan alasan tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk itu.

Sementara, Len menganggap mengambil kerja tambahan sebagai penjaga toko kelontong sepupunya dan membantu pengrajin tukang kayu pada siang hari itu perlu untuk membantu menyambung hidup Rin. Kemudian, fakta bahwa Rin itu buta dan lumpuh membuatnya tak tenang saat membiarkannya keluar sendiri, walaupun rata-rata penduduk desa mengenalnya dan tak segan-segan untuk membantunya. Len tahu Rin tidak selemah itu, tapi dia juga sadar Rin tidak sekuat kelihatannya.

Saat Len mengatakan alasannya dengan menahan diri agar nada bicaranya tidak terlampau berubah keras pada Miku, gadis itu justru menjawab,

…_Aku tidak bisa membantahmu, Len. Tapi pastikan hal yang satu ini: Saat Rin mengetahui alasanmu, apa Rin akan berbalik menyukaimu, atau malah akan tersinggung?_

Len ingat saat dia pamit karena sudah lelah, mengatakan terima kasih pada Miku, dan membanting pintu keluar.

~o0o~

Salju semakin deras turun saat Len membuka pintu depan pondok Rin. Len menyibak tirai jendela dan menyadari awan gelap di kejauhan bergulung mendekat. Sepertinya malam ini akan ada badai, yang berarti dia tidak bisa berlama-lama kalau ingin bisa pulang tanpa membeku atau hilang ditelan salju.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke isi rumah sahabatnya. Ruangan utamanya – yang termasuk kecil untuk ukuran sebuah rumah – tak mengandung banyak barang, membuatnya merasa leluasa untuk berjalan dan membereskan tasnya di atas meja makan. Bagian dalam pondok itu hangat, mengirimkan rasa nyaman ke sekujur tubuh Len setelah berjalan selama setengah jam di bawah salju. Kemudian, Len menyadari denting pelan piano yang menggema. Mungkin suara angin yang bersiul di celah pintu-lah mengapa ia tak segera sadar Rin sedang mengalirkan jarinya di alat musik itu.

Sahabat baiknya itu sedang mencoba memainkan pianonya di dekat perapian, dengan mengandalkan hanya kedua telinganya. Bola mata biru yang memandang ke ruang kosong sesekali mengernyit saat jemari tak menekan tuts yang benar. Len tak mengenal lagu yang sedang Rin coba mainkan. Nada-nadanya sedih, begitu dalam, dan entah kenapa…

Pemuda itu menggigil. Alunan irama tersebut serasa menerjang masuk ke lubuk hatinya. Warna musik tersebut kelabu, biru, bagai melukis suasana di balik dinding kayu. Rasa sedih yang menyesakkan menyeruak masuk ke dadanya. Sesaat kemudian hatinya tergetar lagi, karena Rin kini memainkan nada yang lebih terang. Tidak dimainkan dengan lancar, namun Len tahu bagian ini mengenai sebuah harapan.

Len menarik sebuah kursi dari meja makan ke samping kursi piano Rin. Setelah melepas sarung tangannya, ia menyentuh halus dahi Rin, merasakan suhunya. "Sudah sembuh?"

Merasakan telapak tangan Len di atas alisnya, Rin berhenti bermain. Meraihnya, ia menggenggam tangan Len dan menariknya turun dengan pelan. "Tanganmu dingin."

"Agak berangin di luar."

"Salju turun lagi?"

"Ya."

Rin melepas genggamannya. "Kau mendengar lagu tadi?"

Suaranya masih jernih, bening seperti air yang mengalir. Kesempatan masih ada sebenarnya untuk suara itu bisa tampil kembali di panggung megah para Diva, walaupun dengan jam kerja yang disesuaikan dengan kondisi fisiknya. Tapi Rin menolak tawaran itu dengan dukungan penuh dari Len. Gadis itu merasa kurang suka bekerja setengah-setengah, dan memilih untuk menulis permintaan lagu di rumah.

"…Aku tidak ingat mereka meminta lagu bernuansa sedih."

"Memang tidak." Alisnya turun dengan murung, tapi Rin tersenyum misterius. Sulit untuk membaca perasaannya tanpa melihat ekspresi mata. Pandangan hampa itu sekarang mengarah ke pedal piano, berkedip seperti tanpa arti.

"Kau tahu, tadi Miku menitip salam untukmu," jawab Len, mengganti topik. Membicarakan improvisasi piano Rin tadi membuat Len merasa tidak nyaman. Rin terlihat agak tertekan memainkannya, tapi pada saat yang sama ia juga terlihat meresapi emosinya. Emosi yang tidak diketahui Len, yang anehnya terasa sangat..._dekat_ dengannya.

Di satu sisi, Len memuji Rin akan bakatnya menciptakan alunan nada dengan emosi yang dalam, pekat, membingungkan, tapi masih memiliki makna – paling tidak sepertinya. Tapi di sisi lain, ia merinding. Rasanya seperti Rin membagi, tapi juga sekaligus menyembunyikan perasaannya. Terlalu sulit baginya menafsirkan maksud lagu tersebut.

"Hmm. Miku jarang datang akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh, mungkin karena _rumahnya jauh,_" tanggap Len, teringat percakapan mereka berdua sebelumnya. Tanpa sengaja Len menekankan bagian terakhir, dan Rin mendengarnya.

"Miku tidak seburuk itu, Len," jawab Rin, menebak pikiran Len. "Dia hanya terbiasa bicara tanpa basa-basi."

"Apa hubungannya dengan letak rumahnya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, yah, kau bermaksud menyindirnya, bukan?"

"…Ya. Tapi yang barusan itu tidak berhubungan." Len menarik napas panjang. "Ada yang bisa kubantu sebelum aku pulang? Kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan ada badai."

Hening lama menyertai ucapan Len. Khawatir terlihat di wajah Rin, ragu menyelimuti dada Len. Apa sebaiknya dia tidak bertanya? Rin kelihatannya ingin dia tinggal lebih lama, dan bukannya Len menolak. Hanya saja cuaca tidak mendukungnya.

Len baru saja ingin membatalkan ucapannya ketika Rin beranjak bicara.

"Len?"

"Ng?"

"Bantu aku menulis lirik untuk lagu tadi. Kau masih bisa pulang cepat dengan begitu."

Len menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mengarang lagu makan waktu cukup lama."

"Tidak juga. Kau sudah mendengar kord dan nada-nadanya. Tinggal memasukkan kata."

"Lagipula, katamu itu bukan pesanan Diva."

"Memang bukan, Len, tapi ini penting bagiku. Kau lebih bagus dalam mencari ungkapan dan metafora. Bantulah, aku janji takkan lama."

Lebih bagus… Ini di luar kebiasaannya. Meninggalnya kedua orangtua Rin mengimbaskan sifat mandiri dalam dirinya, yang masih berlanjut sampai sekarang. Bukan hal yang sering bagi Rin untuk meminta bantuan orang lain dalam hal-hal yang sebenarnya sudah dia kuasai. Perubahan mendadak yang membuat Len penasaran. Kenapa Rin sampai memintanya membuatkan lirik, padahal dia sudah berpengalaman hingga beberapa tahun? Apa sebenarnya arti tersirat dari lagu tadi? Biarpun nada-nada lagu tadi membuatnya merinding, Len tetap ingin tahu, dan tanpa sebab yang jelas, ia punya perasaan bahwa ini takkan sia-sia.

"…Kalau kau memang ingin begitu, baiklah." Jawab Len pada akhirnya. Ia bangkit untuk meraih tasnya. Sambil mengeluarkan sehelai kertas dari dalam tas selempangnya, ia bertanya, "Tentang apa lagu ini?"

Rin yang sedari tadi menunduk ke arah tuts piano mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Len. Sepasang bola berwarna biru pucat itu kosong, namun entah kenapa bisa menatap dengan tepat sejajar dengan mata Len yang berwarna sama. Air mukanya berat, sisa kesedihan lagu tadi.

"Aku… aku ingin berbagi denganmu. Kita sudah bersama sejak kita baru bisa berjalan, dan kau juga sudah menemaniku sebagai Diva dan…sahabat sejak lama. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak, kau telah berbuat sangat banyak - "

"Kau tahu aku mengerjakannya tanpa pamrih. Semuanya hasil keinginanku sendiri." potong Len. Rin benar-benar menunjukkan wajah bersalah, dan Len tidak menginginkan itu. Yang ia inginkan adalah Rin selalu tertawa, selalu ada sebagai sahabatnya, dan malah kalau bisa sebagai…

Rin menimpali, "Ah…ya, aku hanya tidak tahu… Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Aku ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu berdua lagi, melakukan sesuatu bersama, agar kau tidak merasa harus selalu berkorban dan berbuat untukku."

"Rin, ini - "

" – Lagu tentang kita. Aku ingin membuat lagu tentang kita, Len."

* * *

><p><strong>*phew* Akhirnya rampung jugaa~!<strong>

**Lagi dikejar UAS nih, PR dan ulangan juga entah kenapa ditumpuk di akhir semester… **#curcol** – ya, saya tahu ini out of topic :/**

**Anyway, itu alasan update lama. Maaf kalau klise, tapi memang bener kok. Untung nggak ditambah dengan hantu bernama writer's block, bisa tambah lama kalau begitu -_-**

**Kali ini lebih banyak percakapan dibanding yang sebelumnya. Kalau agak maksa tolong dimaafkan, saya rasanya lebih bagus membuat deskripsi, dan penokohan juga baru belajar, ahahaha :) **

**Apa yang akan terjadi sesudahnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba nggak nyambung dengan lagu aslinya? Harap bersabar, semua akan dijelaskan di chapter berikutnya (dan berikutnya lagi) karena sepertinya akan jadi lumayan panjang. Whoa, padahal lagunya masing-masing hanya 5 setengah menit, tapi yaps, saya sudah merencanakan sampai sejauh itu.**

**Thanks untuk semua yang udah me-review! Benar-benar memotivasi saya, kalau bisa tolong review yang ini juga ya ^^ chapter 3 akan sedikit lebih panjang dari ini, will be updated as soon as possible!**

**-Hoshi***


	3. Ironi dalam Melodi

**Huaaa, UAS membendung jalan saya! Tapi itu sudah selesai, jadi… *eheherm* langsung saja, chapter tiga!**

**Disclaimer: karakter Len, Rin, Miku milik Crypton. Cerita memang tulisan starfingers, tapi terinspirasi dari lagu yang luar biasa menyentuh karya Hitoshizuku-P.**

* * *

><p>#Chapter 3: Ironi dalam Melodi<p>

Rin belum pernah merasa seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Rasanya seperti semua jiwanya tertuang dalam sebuah sonata. Mungkin ia pernah membuat lagu tanpa penglihatan, dan mungkin dia pernah memainkan piano hanya dengan insting jarinya. Tapi belum pernah ia membuat lagu yang benar-benar merupakan curahan perasaannya saat ini.

Ia sedang duduk di kursi kayu di samping Len. Sahabatnya itu baru saja memperdengarkan hasil final improvisasinya atas lagu Rin. Gadis itu menggenggam ujung kursinya erat-erat karena mendengar suara angin badai di luar yang baru saja mencakar dan berderit di antara sela kayu. Tak berfungsinya indra penglihatan membuatnya cukup tidak tenang di saat-saat seperti ini, karena suara sehari-hari dapat diinterpretasikannya dengan berbeda. Ingin rasanya ia mendengar kolaborasi suara pianonya dan Len yang menyanyikan lagunya tadi untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Lagu yang sendu, namun mengandung harapan tinggi. Bukan berarti dia tidak tahu harapannya ini sangat sulit; dia hanya ingin percaya. Percaya pada tubuhnya sendiri bahwa keadaannya tidak mungkin bisa lebih buruk lagi. Percaya bahwa ia tidak akan kehilangan bakat dan kehidupannya dalam bermusik. Percaya pada Len.

_Lagu ini tentang kita, Len._

Bila dipikir lagi, tepatnya hanya tentang Rin. Bagian Len hanya satu bait dan satu refrain di akhir. Sahabatnya itu sudah membuatkan lirik untuk lagunya dan memperbaiki sedikit aransemennya, dan hasilnya lebih dari perkiraan Rin. Dengan Len memainkan pianonya, mereka mencoba menyanyikannya berdua, dan Rin mengalami kesulitan membendung air matanya. Dengan susah payah, ia dapat menjaga kestabilan suaranya, tapi tetap saja matanya memerih dan nafasnya tercekat. Lagu ini benar-benar…_nyata_, menerjang habis perasaannya. Merenggut khayalan masuk ke dalam fakta.

"Kau tahu, ini… bagus sekali."

Rin dapat merasa sedikit keraguan dalam nada bicara Len. Mengapa? Ia tahu Len juga sangat tertarik dengan lagunya, lalu kenapa kedengarannya seperti ia terusik atau terganggu?

"Jujur, aku kaget kau memintaku memasukkan bagian ini." Len melantunkan bagian yang ia maksud.

_Keg'lapan menyelimutiku_

_Kebisingan meninggalkanku_

_Ku merasa takut dan sedih, _

_Ku m'rasa sepi…_

"Kebisingan tidak meninggalkanmu," lanjut Len. "Mungkin kau… tak dapat melihat, namun kau tidak tuli." Rin menggerakan tangannya, mencoba mencari bahu Len. Jemarinya menyentuh lengannya, dan sepintas ia merasa Len… _menggigil_?

Len menyentuh punggung tangan Rin. "Boleh aku minta lirik itu diganti? Aku tidak suka membayangkannya, lebih-lebih menyanyikannya..."

Rin menggeleng. Memang benar, siapa yang akan senang mendengarnya? Secara tersurat, memang tidak cocok, dan tidak ada yang berharap ketuliannya akan menjadi nyata. Tapi setiap kata memiliki makna. Baik harfiah atau kiasan, baik menyenangkan maupun menyesakkan.

"Tentu saja itu ungkapan, Len."

"Tak bisakah diubah?"

"Kau tak ingin mendengar alasanku dulu?"

"Yah..." Entah mengapa ada nada segan dalam suara Len. Andai Rin dapat melihat ekspresinya, ia dapat menebak perasaan Len dari air mukanya. Paling tidak, itu dulu…

"Maksudku adalah kebisingan di luar, Len. Aku sekarang tidak pernah mendengar keributan desa lagi… tepuk tangan dari para penonton… suara teman-teman kita para Diva…" Rin membayangkan alur jalanan pasar, ruang belakang panggung, dan wajah Miku. Setelah kegelapan selama dua tahun, memori visualnya semakin berkabut. Tapi gaung suara-suara umum itu tak bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Mereka lebih mudah untuk diingat bagi Rin, membuatnya semakin rindu.

"Bayangkan semuanya. Berapa lama aku tak mendengarnya? Sudah dua musim salju sejak saat itu… Kau mungkin tak bisa membayangkan betapa aku ingin ada di tengah-tengah 'kebisingan' lagi. Selama ini aku hanya mengandalkan ingatan. Tapi itu takkan pernah cukup…"

Suara ribut angin badai menelan suara Rin yang semakin lirih. Rin menengadah, walau pandangannya saat menunduk dan mendongak tak ada bedanya. Rin menggambar imej semua hal yang tak pernah ia lihat, rasa, dan dengar lagi dalam kepalanya. Emosi, keriuhan, cahaya, semua yang bisa ia panggil kembali terpampang dalam ingatannya.

"Aku ingin bisa keluar. Tapi yah, keadaan tidak membantuku, bukan?"

Memaksakan sebuah senyum, Rin menoleh ke arah yang ia rasa adalah tempat pandangan Len jatuh padanya.

"Tak sepenuhnya tersurat… tapi tak juga tersirat. Kau tahu gaya laguku." tambah Rin. "Karena alasan itu juga, aku ingin mempertahankan bait ini."

~o0o~

Seuai perkiraan Len, badai datang. Malahan, salju deras itu turun lebih cepat dari sangkanya, membuatnya tertahan di pondok Rin. Awalnya, ia ingin nekat menerjang badai, tapi akal sehat menyuruhnya untuk tinggal. Dia lelah, dan kegelapan, kecepatan angin, serta hawa dingin menggigit hanya akan membuatnya terombang-ambing dalam keburaman salju. Tak ada gunanya. Lebih baik ia diam beristirahat di rumah Rin dan menolong mengatur kayu bakar – walaupun tak bisa lelap karena tak ada kasur tambahan. Jauh lebih baik daripada tidur abadi di bawah lapisan putih salju.

Rin memintanya untuk membantu membuat lirik dan menuliskannya. Sesudah didiktekan garis besarnya, Len mengubah beberapa bait dan kordnya. Lagu itu selesai dengan cepat di tangan dua orang yang sudah berpengalaman itu. Tetapi…

Menghela nafas, Len membaca ulang catatannya. Kenapa rasanya sesak hanya dengan memfokuskan pandangannya di tulisan tangannya? Saat memainkan dan menyanyikannya, emosi yang berat juga merambat nyaris hingga batas, dan Len juga merasakan aura yang sama dari Rin. Keduanya terbawa jauh dalam lagu itu, yang bahkan belum rampung ataupun diberi judul.

Pada awalnya Len memang merinding saat mendengar nadanya. Bukan karena menyeramkan, justru karena begitu realistis. Setelah melihat liriknya, seharusnya Len bisa lebih tenang karena tidak merasa masuk dalam teka-teki lagi. Tapi beberapa bagian justru membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

Di satu bagian, ia senang. Ia merasakan harapan Rin, baik untuk masa depan dan kehidupannya dan untuk Len. Len juga benar-benar berharap perasaan Rin sama dengannya… Kadang pemuda itu merutuk dirinya sendiri karena belum bisa menyampaikannya pada Rin.

Di bagian lain… pemuda berambut pirang itu merasa tidak nyaman. Kebisingan meninggalkanku? Entah kenapa Len baru menyadari bagian itu saat memainkan pianonya. Mengapa Rin harus memasukkan pernyataan seperti itu?

Ia bertanya.

…Dan sayangnya jawaban Rin justru bagai menohok ulu hatinya.

Len merasa tersindir, karena Rin mengatakan secara tidak langsung betapa tinggal di dalam rumah membuatnya merasa terpenjara, sedangkan tanggung jawab untuk 'menahan' Rin ada pada dirinya. Ditambah lagi, ucapan Rin mengingatkan Len pada kritikan Miku sebelumnya.

_Kau yakin…sudah tepat…?_

Mengapa kebanyakan orang mempertanyakan keputusannya? Mereka tidak pernah sadar. Yang mereka tahu, Rin itu 'hanya' buta dan lumpuh, dan dalam kondisi itu, bukan berarti Rin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Sedangkan Len, yang mengenal Rin sejelas melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin, tahu kondisi fisik Rin tidak memungkinkannya untuk bisa melakukan aktivitas lain seperti biasa. Pernahkah mereka memperhatikan dengan jelas cara Rin berjalan? Pernahkah mereka melihat tangannya yang kadang bergetar saat memainkan piano? Pernahkah mereka mendengar dengan seksama suaranya yang, walaupun tidak kentara, sedikit lebih serak dari dulu? Hal-hal kecil, ya, mungkin. Tapi tragedi besar datang dari apa yang tak terlihat.

Len merasakan frustasinya menggelegak. Haruskah datang satu lagi beban bagi logikanya? Masalahnya, paradoks ini memiliki banyak kebenaran di satu sisi. Ia tahu, Rin masih bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa asal tidak terlalu berat sehingga memicu tubuhnya untuk sakit. Ia tahu, walaupun Rin penyakitan, tapi ia tak selemah itu. Tapi kenapa mereka melihatnya seperti Len mengurung Rin? Bukankah tidak ada yang salah dengan mencoba melindungi orang yang kita sayangi. Atau…?

Remaja itu menghela nafas. Memikirkannya hanya akan membuat kepalanya panas lagi, dan karena itu ia mencoba untuk berhenti mengulang-ulangnya dalam hati. Berhenti mengambil pusing. Menghindar dari masalah, seperti pengecut.

…Lebih baik daripada membahayakan nyawa sahabat sendiri.

~o0o~

Kepala Rin menunduk letih di meja makan. Menepuk bahunya yang bersandar di punggung kursi, Len bertanya, "Sudah larut, Rin. Yakin belum mau tidur?"

"Hah?" Rin menyentakkan kepalanya kembali ke atas. Sesaat itu, ekspresinya seperti terkejut. Kemudian wajahnya kembali melemas, sebelum ia mengucek matanya. Ternyata tadi dia memang sudah terlelap. "Ah… Maaf… "

Len tersenyum. Selalu, sekacau apapun suasana hatinya saat itu, wajah Rin dapat membuatnya lupa mengindahkan badai di dadanya.

Tangan Rin meraba udara, mencoba mencari tongkatnya agar ia bisa berjalan untuk kembali ke tempat tidur. Namun Len meraih lengannya lembut dan mengembalikannya ke pangkuan Rin. Masih menunduk, gadis itu terlihat bingung, sebelum ia menyadari Len sedang berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Len-"

"Shhh." Rin bisa merasakan detak jantung Len persis di sebelah kanan atas kepalanya. Satu tangan Len meraih bagian bawah lututnya, dan satu lagi menopang punggung Rin. Otot lengan Len menegang saat mengangkat gadis di depannya, dan tak lama kemudian, Rin merasakan kakinya tak lagi menyentuh lantai.

Tanpa suara, Len menggendong Rin ke tempat tidurnya. Caranya berjalan bagaikan tak menginjak kayu di telapak kakinya. Seiring ia melangkah, tangannya berayun dalam sebuah gerakan konstan. Jujur saja, ia tak tahu apa yang terbersit dalam pikirannya sehingga ia melakukan ini. Ketika dipikir ulang, wajah Len sulit untuk tidak memerah. Waktu bagai berhenti mengalir saat semua rasa itu akhirnya dapat dicerna oleh otak, sensasi menggelitik turun di perutnya. Rembetan panas tertahan di pipinya saat rambut pendek Rin mengelus bagian dari tangannya. Len dapat merasakan suara darah yang terpompa di nadi masing-masing menggema seirama…

Rin menggenggam sweternya, membuat jantung Len bekerja dua kali lipat. Len tidak tahu apa pendapat Rin nanti, tapi tarikan di bajunya itu memastikan bahwa, yah, setidaknya Rin tak menolak.

Rin menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada len. Hangat tubuh mereka menyatu, dari sweter Len ke pipi Rin. Dinginnya udara tak lagi menggigit. Dalam hampa penglihatannya, Rin menjadi lebih peka terhadap situasi sekelilingnya, dan karena itu, segala perhatian Len padanya menjadi lebih terasa. Mulai dari tangan Len yang menahan punggung bagian atas, irama paru-parunya yang naik dan turun saat ia bernapas, dan ayunan yang dihasilkan saat Len berjalan. Membuat Rin terbuai lagi dalam kantuk…

Mantan Diva itu sudah setengah tertidur saat Len mulai menurunkan tubuhnya. Tangan Len melepaskan bebannya dengan berat hati, suhu Rin masih membekas di lengannya. Sambil menutupi leher gadis itu, Len memandangi wajah tenang di hadapannya. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memerah lagi sebelum tersenyum tulus, takjub betapa hanya dalam beberapa langkah menyeberangi ruangan dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Badai salju masih berlanjut di luar rumah. Ribut desingan angin saling bertumpukan, menenggelamkan keretak bara di perapian. Pemuda itu menambah lagi batu bara, dan setelah merasa cukup, ia berjalan menuju lemari kayu di pojok ruangan. Len mengambil sebuah selimut ekstra, dan membungkus tubuhnya di bawah kain tebal tersebut, ia duduk di kursi. Setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk menidurkan kepalanya di meja makan, ia mengerling satu kali lagi pada gadis yang tidur di seberang ruangan.

"Selamat malam… Rin." Len pun memasuki dunia mimpi, melupakan sementara semua emosi negatifnya, menunda untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, tanpa ingat bahwa esok hari sebuah klimaks bisa saja terjadi…

Bukankah takdir adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ditebak?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin, you're so darn lucky. I hate you :))<strong>

**Ahem. Tentang cerita…**

**Tolong dimaklumi (atau dimaafkan?) kalau penokohannya Rin agak berbeda dengan chapter 1. Di chap 1 dia rendah diri (terutama terhadap Len) dan introspektif, sedangkan di chap 3 ini Rin seperti lebih memiliki harapan dan berkeinginan kuat. Itu karena di chapter 1 dia kondisinya sedang demam, sedang di chapter ini dia sudah membaik, dan moodnya memang sudah lebih bagus. Bisa begitu, atau memang karena authornya labil -_- tolong dikasih tau di review supaya saya bisa memperbaiki di chapter berikutnya! **

**Len menurut saya tidak ada masalah, dia masih seseorang yang berpendirian teguh, tidak suka dikritik, dan juga... penyayang dan gentle. Walaupun sepertinya hanya terhadap Rin, sama Miku dia memang tetap penyabar tapi lebih cepat naik darah.**

**Ada yang sudah tahu melarang songfic? Saya baru tahu lho, ahaha… Tapi saya akan tetap memasukkan lirik lagu karena plotnya memang 'mengharuskan' saya menyelipkan lirik. Lagipula saya memasukkannya karena memang bagian dari cerita dan bukan diselipkan karena kondisi liriknya yang 'kebetulan nyambung dan pas dengan mood fic'- itu definisi 'songfic' menurut saya. Habis kalau nggak ada, ceritanya juga nggak bakal jalan…**

**Untuk yang mau membaca lirik Proof of Life versi saya, silakan ke Deviantart saya dengan nama greenfoliage. Awalnya saya mau memasukkan link-nya, tapi yang muncul selalu ini - **.com/#/d3i9hze **jadi maaf sekali, tolong cari dengan cara manual. Versi Indonesianya Soundless Voice tapi belum kelar, jadi harap bersabar. Soundless Voice, jujur saja, lebih sulit diterjemahkan daripada Proof Of Life. Kalau ada yang mau nyanyiin di youtube (?) juga boleh asal kasih credit ke saya, ohohoho~ (._.)v**

**UPDATE: Bisa juga dilihat di wordpress saya (tanpa spasi): greenfoliage . wordpress . com**

**Chapter 4 will be updated as soon as possible, and in the meanwhile, please RnR! :)**

**~Hoshi***


	4. Antara

**Hai, maaf lama… terbawa suasana liburan…**

**Tolong diingat kalau di sini Gumi itu usianya 17 tahun dan Len usianya sudah 18-19 tahun, karena itu Gumi memanggil Len dengan 'kakak'. Lagipula, Len itu kan seniornya di gedung Diva. Awkward sih, tapi ya sudahlah -_- sudah dijelaskan sebenarnya di chapter pertama. Baik, ini dia, chapter empat...**

**Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki Vocaloid manapun atau Crypton (?) atau lagu Soundless Voice atau lagu Proof of life dan semua hak cipta jatuh pada yang memang berhak.**

* * *

><p>#Chapter 4: Antara.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kak Len?"<p>

Mata Len membelalak ketika Gumi menjentikkan jarinya dua kali di depan hidungnya. Mengerjap, pemuda pirang itu melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya kembali.

Len sedang duduk di belakang panggung Diva, dengan orang-orang masih berseliweran dan bersiap-siap untuk pertunjukan berikutnya. Di depannya berdiri Gumi, kepalanya menunduk untuk bisa melihat wajah Len lebih jelas. Rambut hijaunya yang dibando dengan kain beraksen mawar sutra oranye menjuntai hingga ke pipinya. Tangannya masih berada di hadapan Len. Diva muda itu masih menatap Len, ekspresinya antara khawatir dan panik.

"Tidak apa-apa? Kakak harus tampil lima menit lagi, sebaiknya cepat ke samping panggung!"

"Ah… Iya. Terima kasih, Gumi." Len bangkit dari kursinya, menghela nafas. Gumi menyibak gaun panjangnya saat melangkah mundur, masih memandangi Len.

"Sedang ada masalah, ya?" tanya Gumi.

"Hmm?" Len menoleh. "Tidak."

Gumi jelas tidak percaya, karena wajah Len masih menunjukkan letih. Tapi gadis itu tidak ingin menambah tekanan bagi Len. Alih-alih, ia hanya mendorong punggung Len, "…Terserahlah. Yang penting, ke panggung dulu!"

Len pun bergegas ke samping panggung. Perasaannya mengatakan Gumi masih memandanginya di belakang, tapi itu tak menghambat langkahnya. Yang menjadi masalah baginya adalah ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan lagu dan perkataan Rin kemarin, ditambah celetukan-celetukan Miku yang ia tidak ingin ingat kembali.

_Aku punya alasan untuk semua perlakuanku… tapi benarkah?_

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia harus tampil. Ia tak boleh membiarkan ini mempengaruhi penampilannya di depan. Menarik nafas panjang, ia menaiki tangga ke depan penonton. Orkestra mulai memainkan musik, menandakan mulainya pertunjukan.

Sementara itu, Gumi mengernyit, mengangkat satu alis di balik layar.

~o0o~

Senja itu, langit cerah, nyaris tanpa awan. Salju tidak turun.

Sinar matahari menyinari kuat batang-batang pepohonan, membuat bayangan-bayangan panjang. Semburat cahaya jingga terpantulkan di danau beku dan menghias panorama yang biasanya hanya bernuansa putih kelabu. Riuh terdengar dari sekelompok anak yang bermain tanpa menghiraukan orangtuanya yang memanggil pulang karena hari akan segera berakhir. Bintang-bintang beserta warna gelap mulai terlihat di ujung lain cakrawala.

Belakangan, cuaca begitu buruk, selalu ada badai dengan selang maksimal tiga hari. Karena itu, hari ini banyak penduduk yang keluar rumah hanya untuk menikmati nuansa merah-ungu di langit dan menghirup udara dingin yang pedas. Kebanyakan berkumpul di jalan utama yang lebar, tempat persimpangan tengah desa dan bangunan elit para Diva. Di ujung jalan, berbaur dengan segelintir pejalan kaki yang lain, berjalan seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang berkuncir diikuti seorang gadis bermantel senada dengan matahari sore.

Len menapakkan kakinya di salju yang lembut, membuat jejak-jejak di belakangnya. Gumi mengekor di belakangnya dengan wajah merona ceria. Len tidak pernah keberatan berteman dengan Gumi – gadis itu mudah berbaur dan pembawaannya santai, sehingga selalu bisa membuat orang di sekitarnya tersenyum. Sepertinya, ia juga memiliki bakat untuk menghibur orang yang sedang murung.

Dengan sekali lihat di belakang panggung, ia dapat menebak bahwa Len sedang ada masalah. Tadi, setelah pertunjukan sore, Gumi mengetuk pintu ruang ganti Len untuk menanyakan kondisinya. Len tidak menyangkal bahwa ia memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu, walaupun pertanyaan Gumi tidak langsung dijawabnya. Len menyukai sifat Gumi, namun ini adalah satu hal yang Len merasa keberatan untuk didiskusikan. Apalagi ia baru mengenal Gumi selama lima hari.

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu – dengan agak frontal – menebak penyebab lamunannya adalah Rin, membuat hati Len mencelos. Dari mana ia tahu?

"Umm… Kak Miku memberitahuku."

Ha, Miku lagi. Kadang Len tidak yakin apakah Miku dapat dipanggil sebagai 'sahabat' olehnya. Dasar mulut ember.

Len mencoba menyatakan pada Gumi sehalus mungkin bahwa ia tidak ingin membicarakannya. Sepertinya ekspresinya benar-benar berubah marah saat itu, melihat raut wajah Gumi yang juga berganti. Suasananya menjadi diam yang tak nyaman. Akhirnya, Gumi memecah keheningan dengan meminta maaf pelan, dan pamit untuk pulang.

Len merasa tidak enak karena Gumi benar-benar terlihat merasa bersalah, dan saat itulah sesuatu terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kau mau kupertemukan dengan Rin?"

Wajah Gumi perlahan menjadi cerah. Rin adalah salah satu idolanya, dan ditambah lagi, ia adalah legenda dalam sejarah Diva karena usianya yang masih sangat muda saat membuat debut. Tentu saja, gadis berambut hijau itu tak menolak.

Lagipula, Len merasa Rin pastinya akan senang bila bertemu dengan anak ini. Ia sangat supel dan ramah, lebih nyaman untuk diajak bicara dibanding Miku.

...

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah pondok kecil dari kayu – pondok Rin. Gumi tertegun, mengamati seksama rumah yang hanya berjarak sepuluh menit dari gedung Diva itu. "Inikah rumah kak Rin?"

"Mmm-hmm." jawab Len singkat, memutar kunci di gerendel pintu. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar dentingan piano dari dalam.

_Lagi-lagi lagu itu,_ pikir Len. Bukannya ia tidak menyukainya, tapi liriknya terlalu berat untuknya. Lucu, padahal ia ikut membuatnya… tapi tetap saja.

Len mendorong daun pintu. Benar saja, ia melihat Rin sedang memainkan lagunya di atas piano. Pemuda itu memandangi gadis lumpuh itu, antara kagum karena kemampuan telinga dan tangannya untuk memainkan piano bahkan pada kondisi buta, atau ingin menutup telinganya karena sedang tidak ingin memikirkan lagu itu lagi.

"Silakan masuk," katanya, memberi jalan pada Gumi.

Rin mendengarnya, dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, "Len? Ada siapa?"

Len meraih bahu Rin lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang." Pemuda itu memberi gestur pada Gumi agar mendekat. "Kau ingat Diva baru yang aku bilang berumur 17 tahun?" Rin menengadah, mencoba mengingat. "…Ya, tapi aku tidak ingat namanya."

"Na-namaku Gumi! Salam kenal, kak Rin!" Gumi memegang tangan Rin, menjabatnya. Rin agak kaget, tetapi menguasai keadaannya dan menjabat balik Gumi. "Ahaha, salam kenal, Gumi," jawab Rin.

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, Rin, dan aku pikir juga dia akan cocok denganmu. Anaknya baik, nyanyiannya juga bagus," tambah Len.

Pipi Gumi memerah karena senang. "A-ah? Biasa saja kok, suaraku juga tak sebagus itu…"

Rin tersenyum. "Dia seperti apa, Len?"

'_Seperti apa'?_ Gumi kelihatan bingung. Ia menengok ke arah Len, seperti meminta penjelasan. Len tertawa melihat ekspresi Gumi. "Maksudnya ciri fisikmu. Rambut hijau sedang, panjang di bagian depan bahunya, berponi pendek dan biasa memakai bando oranye, cantik, tinggi – hanya sedikit lebih pendek daripada aku – wajah agak bulat, mata besar berwarna hijau, bahu lebar, gaun panjang hijau muda dan mantel jingga tua… Kurasa itu cukup?"

Gumi semakin tersipu karena dideskripsikan sebagai 'cantik'. Rin mengangguk, memvisualisaikan gambaran gadis itu di dalam imajinasinya.

"…Rambut hijau? Seperti Miku?"

"Tidak, hijau yang tegas, bukan biru kehijauannya Miku."

"Oh."

Len memandang ke luar jendela. Lewat tirai yang sedikit tersibak, ia bisa melihat langit yang mulai meubah warnanya menjadi marun keunguan. Pemuda itu menyentuh pipi Rin lembut, sambil berkata, "Rin, aku ingin tetap di sini, tapi aku masih ada bagian untuk pertunjukan malam, dan Kaito juga memintaku untuk mengatur jadwal untuk bulan ini. Kurasa aku tidak akan kembali lagi setelah selesai, akan terlalu larut. Tapi ada Gumi, dan makanan juga masih ada, jadi kurasa kau takkan apa-apa…?"

Alis Rin sedikit turun. "…Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak, aku tak apa-apa… Hati-hati di jalan."

Len mengangguk singkat, menatapi wajah Rin. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah." jawab Rin, melambaikan tangannya ke bawah. Len masih tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Rin sebelum akhirnya, mengambil tasnya dan menuju ke ambang pintu.

"'Malam. Gumi, tolong jaga Rin."

"Ya, kak! Tenang saja!"

Len tersenyum untuk terakhir kali, sebelum keluar dan mengunci pintunya. Rin mendengarkan baik-baik suara deritan pintu, langkah Len, dan hembusan angin di luar sesaat sebelum suara pintu yang ditutup dan ceklikan kunci. Wajahnya menunjukkan bagai ia tak rela ditinggal pergi, dan Gumi yang melihatnya tersenyum lembut.

"Ia baik, ya, kak?"

Rin tersentak. Untuk sesaat ia lupa ada tamu di rumahnya. "Oh? Ah… iya."

Gadis berambut hijau itu mengambil kursi ke samping bangku piano. Sambil memosisikan diri di atasnya, ia melanjutkan bertanya, "Jadi, sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal?"

Yang ditanya memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat tangan ke dagunya, mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Sudah lama… sejak kita berumur enam tahun, mungkin. Aku bertemu dengannya di taman. Aku masih ingat musim semi itu, ada kupu-kupu ungu di bahuku dan dia mencoba menangkapnya." Rin tertawa kecil. "Tapi alih-alih kupu-kupu, ia malah menabrakku. Dia meminta maaf dan yah, akhirnya kita berkenalan."

Gumi juga tertawa. "Cara berkenalan yang tak biasa! Kakak beruntung, lho, tapi, untuk bisa berkenalan dengan orang sebaik kak Len, apalagi menjadi sahabatnya." Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Rin, memastikan agar lawan bicaranya nyaman mengobrol dengannya.

"Aku sudah menggemari kak Len dari dulu. Ternyata, orang yang aslinya lebih hebat! Aku bisa melihat bagaimana dia membawaku kesini hanya karena merasa tidak enak sudah membuatku kecewa." Gumi tersenyum manis. "Dia juga sepertinya sayang sekali pada kakak. Tahu tidak, tadi dia memandangi kakak lumayan lama, lho, sebelum keluar!"

Wajah Rin sedikit memerah. Benarkah…? Tapi dari nadanya, ia tahu gadis di depannya ini tidak sedang berbohong. Tapi, di luar itu, suara Gumi saat mengatakannya riang dan tulus, dan Rin menyukainya. Anak di depannya bisa dibilang pengganti yang menyegarkan dibanding Miku yang lebih serius.

"Sepertinya benar kata Len. Kau enak diajak bicara."

"Oh… Benarkah? Terima kasih! Sebenarnya, aku tidak merasa begitu juga, sih… aku masih sering canggung kalau pertama kali berkenalan." Gumi mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entah kenapa, banyak yang berkata begitu."

"Canggung? Kau mudah berbaur, kok. Nada bicaramu menyenangkan."

Gumi tersenyum lebar."Terima kasih, kak." Ia melihat batu bara di perapian yang mulai berkurang nyalanya, dan berkata, "Boleh aku menambah batu bara? Sepertinya sudah mau habis. Dan mungkin sekalian menghangatkan makanan?"

Rin mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Sini, biar kubantu kakak ke meja makan!"

Rin tersenyum lagi, dan membiarkan dirinya dipapah Gumi sambil memakai tongkatnya. Pegangannya memang tak sekuat dan sekokoh Len yang seorang laki-laki, tapi lebih lembut dan menenangkan. Rin memegang erat tangan Gumi, pikirannya merasa lebih ringan. Mungkin, ia memang memerlukan teman baru.

~o0o~

Mereka duduk berdua, melumat habis bubur gandum yang sudah dipanaskan Gumi. Selama makan, Gumi banyak bertanya mengenai Rin. Bagaimana dulu ia bisa masuk dalam jejeran elit Diva? Kenapa ia berhenti, padahal masih bisa bernyanyi? Semua dijawab Rin dengan sabar. Ia makin menyukai anak ini sebagai teman, walaupun kadang Gumi bisa menjadi terlalu bersemangat.

Gumi juga menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia datang dari kota, dan sepertinya yang dikatakan Len benar – ia datang hanya karena tertarik dengan konsep Diva.

"Di kota, tak semua penyanyi suaranya bagus, kak. Banyak juga yang tidak serius dalam menyanyi, beberapa itu hanya menginginkan uang dan ketenaran."

Rin baru tahu. Seleksi Diva yang ketat telah membuatnya jatuh cinta sedemikian dalam pada seni musik, dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan seseorang yang berdiri di atas panggung tanpa ada niat menyanyi.

Keduanya melanjutkan obrolan mereka, tanpa menghiraukan malam yang semakin menjelang dan udara dingin yang merayap masuk. Mereka tertawa, berbagi kisah, dan saat itu, semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Untuk sejenak, Rin melupakan semua kesulitannya. Ia lupa akan semua cacatnya, ia lupa kerinduannya akan bisa berjalan, ia lupa keinginannya untuk bisa keluar lagi. Len telah memilihkan teman yang tepat. Menit-menit berjalan, dan semua yang dipikirkan Rin hanya suara lembut Gumi yang dengan ceria menimpali ucapan Rin.

Namun semua itu teringat lagi ketika Gumi, tanpa berfikir dua kali, bertanya.

"Apa kakak tidak pernah merasa kehilangan? Maksudku, setelah tinggal di rumah selama dua tahun, adakah yang kakak ingin lakukan lagi seperti dulu?"

Rin terdiam. Suara gemeretak bara di perapian mengisi udara saat atmosfernya turun, menimbulkan sebuah keheningan yang berat. Wajahnya kembali kelam. Ia menunduk, menggenggam roknya di pangkuan. Kenapa semua perasaan itu tiba-tiba kembali? Semua sedih, kesal, dan keinginannya yang ia tahu takkan bisa terwujud…

Ia tak ingin merasa seperti itu, tapi tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Bimbang menyeruak kembali, merangsek masuk. Rin tak mau, ia tak mau, ini belum pernah terjadi padanya. Ia tak mau mengetahui bahwa di dalam diri sendiri, sebenarnya tersimpan iri yang kuat terhadap semuanya, semua yang masih bisa bebas di luar sana. Rin menyesal suara lembut di hadapannya telah bertanya.

Gumi, menyadari bahwa ia telah menanyakan sesuatu yang sensitif, dengan cepat menambahkan, "A-ah! Maaf, maksudku, eh, eermm—Tahu tidak, dulu aku pernah-"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Gumi memandang mata Rin yang memandang udara kosong. "Kak?"

Rin tidak menjawab.

"…Maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya bertanya, ya kan? Eng…" Gadis berambut hijau itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan bawah, merasa tidak enak. Matanya melihat ke sudut, menandakan bahwa ia sedang mencari alasan. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan, apa Rin tersinggung? Kemungkinan besar. Apa Rin marah? Semoga tidak. Apa—

"Bolehkah aku menceritakan ini padamu?"

Gumi mendongak lagi. "Ah?"

"Yah, sebenarnya, ada sesuatu… Aku tak tahu, tapi…"

Tiba-tiba Rin merasa tangannya digenggam lagi. "Ada yang ingin diceritakan, tapi kakak tak tahu harus bercerita ke siapa?" Rin hanya membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Tapi aku masih tak tahu apa aku bisa. Kau, juga Len – _terutama_ Len…"

Rin bahkan tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sunyi lagi. Rin hanya bisa menatap kosong, menerawang, pikirannya bimbang.

Memberanikan diri, Gumi melihat langsung ke mata Rin, walaupun tahu sepenuhnya Rin takkan bisa balik melihat dirinya. Tapi bola biru di dalamnya terlalu tak bernyawa, bagai boneka porselen yang memandang ke udara hampa. Pelupuk mata itu terlihat bening, basah, seakan bisa tumpah kapan saja. "Kak…" Suara Gumi melemah.

"Aku mungkin bukan teman yang terbaik. Aku mungkin belum kenal kakak selama kak Miku. Tapi aku bisa melihat, pribadi kakak terlalu introspektif. Sangat mandiri. Tidak suka merepotkan orang. Kak, bercerita tidak akan memberi beban! Justru – yah, ini pengalamanku – setelahnya kakak akan merasa jauh lebih ringan." Mengambil jeda sejenak, Gumi melanjutkan lagi, "Aku bukan bermaksud memaksa agar kakak mau memberitahu, tapi… apa, ya? Tidak enak kalau situasinya begini, bukan? Aku hanya ingin membantu."

"Gumi…" Walaupun mata Rin tak bisa memancarkan ekspresi apapun, Gumi bisa tahu dari air muka keseluruhannya, bahwa Rin ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ia berusaha meyakinkan.

Rin menghela nafas berat. Menutup kedua kelopak matanya, ia berpikir. Adakah ruginya bila ia berbagi perasaan yang satu ini, perasaan yang bahkan Len tidak tahu?

"Tidak apa-apakah?"

"Aku takkan menceritakannya." Gumi memastikan. "Benar."

Rin menegakkan sedikit tubuhnya, bersandar pada punggung kursinya. Ia tak tahu lagi. Mungkin saja ia bisa berbohong, mengatakan bahwa tak ada masalah, tapi itu bukan sifatnya.

"Baiklah."

Gadis pirang itu menghambuskan nafas panjang. "Ini tak terlalu penting, sebenarnya, tapi kalau kau ingin tahu…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oke… whoa, sepertinya chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis untuk cerita ini.<strong>

**Gumi sepertinya hormat sekali pada Len dan Rin, ya? Walaupun usianya tak jauh berbeda, itu wajar saja, karena dia sudah menjadi penggemar mereka berdua sejak dulu. Semoga alasannya cukup logis, soalnya kadang kelihatannya seperti mereka beda 10 tahun saking sopannya si Gumi-_-; **

**Maaf kalau mungkin garing di percakapannya, saya mencoba supaya bahasanya tidak terpaut jauh dengan deskripsi saya, dengan kata lain tidak terlalu informal.**

**Chapter ini auranya tidak segelap sebelumnya, tapi saya ingin menekankan bagian curhatnya Rin dengan Gumi, agar bisa sampai ke konflik utamanya nanti. Ya, ini baru prolog dari alur sebenarnya! Jadi untuk yang masih menunggu dan bingung, 'Kapan, sih, ceritanya balik sesuai lagunya?' sabar saja, saya janji akan ada titik dimana cerita akan mulai 'nyambung' lagi dengan lagu yang kita kenal.**

**Yak, sebelum author's note nya juga jadi lebih panjang, saya mau menambahkan, di chapter berikutnya akan saya masukkan link untuk Soundless Voice versi B. Indonesia! Tapi, hanya jika jumlah reviewnya lebih banyak dari chapter 3. Bila kurang, yahh… bolehlah diundur sampai chapter 6. Jadi ikuti terus dan mohon reviewnya agar saya semangat, terima kasih! Chapter 5 akan segera diupdate… secepat yang saya bisa. Hehehe.**

**~Hoshi***


	5. Antologi Memoria

**Singkat aja: WB parah. Saya nggak suka bikin alasan begini (toh yang salah memang saya) tapi mood saya beberapa minggu ini bener-bener bete karena suatu alasan. Makanya update super lama. **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Lagu Soundless Voice bukan milik saya. Proof of Life juga bukan milik saya.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Selepas senja, selalu, <strong>

**cemara akan menggantikan jingga.**

**Sehabis fajar, selalu, **

**bunga matahari akan mengambil alih.**

**Namun ingat,**

**setelah kau menunda, **

**selalu, **

**takkan ada yang mau menyelesaikan hamburan lembaran kertas.**

**Setelah kau menyembunyikan yang tak seharusnya,**

**selalu, akan ada,**

**ia yang laksana obsidian, berkacak tangan di ambang, **

**tak menghiraukan arus dari jarum quartz…"***

* * *

><p><span>#Chapter 5: Antologi Memoria<span>

* * *

><p>"Untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu… " Rin memejamkan mata. "Aku tak ingin merasakan apapun seperti itu, tapi kurasa ini tak bisa dihindari… Ya, tentu saja aku merasa kehilangan." Gumi hanya diam mendengarkan.<p>

"Tapi… ada satu yang paling membuatku merasa kehilangan – ini pun kalau bisa kau sebut 'kehilangan'."

Gumi menggeleng. "Aku tak mengerti."

"Aku bisa saja menceritakan panjang lebar mengenai sulitnya menjadi seorang yang penyakitan, lumpuh atau-" Rin mengambil nafas berat, "-atau tak bisa melihat, tapi tidak. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu… Lagipula, yang ini jauh lebih penting."

"Kakak tidak merepotkanku, kok." Gumi mengatakannya dengan lembut, tapi cepat, seakan takut Rin akan meninggalkannya. Tapi Rin lebih tahu. Kebutaannya membuat pendengarannya sedikit lebih sensitif, dan Rin dapat merasakan nada tulus dalam ucapannya. Ia tersenyum sepintas sebelum menanggapi.

"Aku tetap merasa tidak enak...Aku baru saja mengenalmu, dan jujur saja, aku masih ragu. Tapi aku suka caramu berbicara. Aku merasa kau dapat dipercaya, dan itu satu-satunya alasanku mau bercerita." Rin menghela nafas lagi. "Dan, sebelum itu… Bolehkah aku minta kau untuk tidak memberitahu Len?"

"Kenapa?" Gumi cukup kaget mendengarnya, mengingat Len adalah teman Rin sejak mereka baru bisa bernyanyi, dan juga satu-satunya yang bisa Rin percayai untuk mengurus dirinya. Alasan apa yang dimiliki gadis pirang pucat di hadapannya ini?

"Kedengarannya kau bingung, ya…?" tebak Rin. "Kau akan tahu setelah mendengarnya."

"…Baiklah." Jawab Gumi, sebelum menambahkan, " Aku takkan bilang apa-apa."

Hening menyambut suara bening Gumi. Entah kenapa mantan Diva itu kembali ragu. Kalimat-kalimat sebelumnya, yang ia katakan tanpa beban, kembali dengan berat. Aneh, padahal sebelumnya ia memberikan prolog yang terdengar ringan, seakan ia dapat begitu saja membebaskan pikiran yang merantai hatinya.

Tapi Rin masih terdiam. Gumi menunggu.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa bagai satu musim dingin bagi Rin, ia akhirnya mengesampingkan bimbangnya dan memulai,

"Begini... Aku sebenarnya masih ingin bekerja. Maksudku menyanyi."

"Tapi-"

"Aku tahu resikonya. Jadwal akan terganggu, karena aku penyakitan. Kondisiku takkan bisa selalu prima di panggung. Aku tahu, dan karena itu aku menyanggupi untuk hanya mengarang lagu pesanan di rumah." Gumi terdiam, karena dipotong Rin. Saat ini, ekspresi seniornya itu nyaris mendekati frustasi.

Rin memijat dahinya, menyandarkan sikunya di permukaan meja. "Namun… ada alasan lain, selain uang dan kecintaanku pada musik. Jawaban lain mengapa aku masih ingin bisa menyanyi."

Mengangkat kepala, Rin menerawang, pandangan kosongnya mengarah ke langit-langit. Pikiran manusia dapat diibaratkan seperti antologi – sebuah akumulasi ingatan yang campur aduk, hanya bisa diurutkan oleh waktu. Dari air wajahnya, yang bisa Gumi lihat adalah Rin yang seakan berusaha membaca sebuah halaman yang buram, basah, dan rapuh dalam memorinya: ingatan yang nyaris hilang.

"Aku ingin bisa keluar rumah."

"…Kak?"

"Kau mungkin belum tahu, karena kau baru… Len tidak pernah membolehkanku keluar rumah selama 2 tahun ini. Tepatnya, beberapa hari setelah dokter mengatakan aku menderita penyakit turunan yang parah dari ayahku. Hari aku membuat keputusanku untuk keluar, dengan anjuran penuh dari dokter."

Gumi terkesiap. Menyuruh istirahat hingga kondisi membaik memang wajar, tapi… Dua tahun? "Ti-tidakkah itu sedikit berlebihan, kak? Aku saja tidak bisa membayangkan tinggal di rumah selama dua bulan, sendirian pula!" Rin hanya bisa diam.

Gumi terus membombardir, "Bagaimana dengan teman-teman kakak yang lain? Tidak adakah yang ingin membantu?"

Rin memperbaiki posisi kepalanya yang sedari tadi masih menengadah, dan menaruh pandangannya tepat di mata Gumi. Gadis itu agak tersentak, karena walaupun ia tahu Rin bisa saja hanya menebak-nebak di mana letak wajah Gumi, matanya mengunci Gumi dengan lembut. Bagai penuh dengan emosi yang ia sembunyikan sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Sebelumnya memang Miku dan Luka sempat bertanya pada Len. Ya, Miku. Mungkin dia menyebalkan, tapi di saat-saat tertentu, dia bisa kusebut sebagai teman baikku… Intinya, pada saat itu, sudah nyaris empat bulan aku tidak keluar rumah. Mereka mendebat bahwa, walaupun aku memang setuju untuk tidak menyanyi lagi, bukan berarti tidak membolehkan aku untuk keluar rumah.

"Saat itu, mereka berdebat di sini, di dalam rumah. Sayangnya, aku sedang demam saat itu, dan hanya sepotong-sepotong mendengar ucapan mereka. Semuanya terdengar samar-samar… Len pada awalnya mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu dengan nada lembut, namun sepertinya nada bicaranya semakin meninggi karena Miku dan Luka terus mencecarnya. Hal itu kelihatannya berlanjut cukup lama. Lalu aku tertidur, dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Len tidak menceritakan apa-apa padaku. Mungkin ia hanya tak ingin membicarakannya… Aku tak tahu. Yang pasti, sejak saat itu, tak ada lagi yang pernah menanyakan kenapa aku tak dibolehkan pergi keluar."

Gumi menggenggam tangan Rin lebih erat. "Apa bukan karena Kak Len ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kakak?"

"…Aku tak ingin berprasangka. Apapun itu, Len bukan tipe yang akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Aku yakin, ia punya alasan."

Mata Gumi yang besar semakin melebar. Rasanya bagaikan ada mozaik, terdiri atas kumpulan emosi. Antara ia kagum dengan Rin yang memiliki rasa percaya pada Len melebihi siapapun, atau ketakpercayaannya dengan senior yang ia idolakan untuk melakukan hal yang bagai tanpa alasan kuat. Ia tahu, bahwa Len bukanlah tipe yang akan melakukan apapun tanpa cerita di baliknya. Masalahnya, kadang ego Len terlalu tinggi untuk bisa dipertanyakan alasannya.

Lalu perasaan aneh – bukan, _berbeda_ – sesaat sebelum Rin menceritakan kunjungan Miku. Apa yang Rin sebenarnya rasakan? Kenapa saat itu, air mukanya tidak lembut seperti Rin yang biasanya? Apa masih ada yang ia sembunyikan?

Memikirkan pertanyaan hingga sebanyak itu membuat Gumi menggeleng. Siapa dia, ingin tahu sebanyak itu sementara belum sehari ia mengenal Rin?

Tiba-tiba, Rin berkata,"Aku kesepian."

"Eh?"

"Tak pernah terbayang olehku sebelumnya akan berakhir seperti ini." Rin menggumam pelan. "Len bekerja terlalu keras."

"Apa maksud kakak?"

"Maksudku Len… Dulu, rasanya kita selalu bisa berdua. Melakukan semuanya bersama. Tapi sekarang, hanya demi aku…" Rin tersenyum sedih. "Payah."

Alis Gumi kembali mengerut. "Aku yakin ada alasannya."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya barusan."

"Ya."

Rin tertawa tertahan. "Walaupun, aku tak pernah tahu Kaito akan memberinya cukup uang untuk kita berdua. Bahkan dengan jadwal Len yang ditambah dan menjadi lebih lama per harinya." Rin menopang dagunya di atas meja dengan tangan kanan. "Menurutmu, sudah seberat apa ia bekerja? Yang aku tahu hanya baru-baru ini ia ikut ke bagian administrasi agar mendapat penghasilan tambahan."

Sekali lagi, Gumi tersentak. _Tunggu…_

"Pasti ia menjadi lebih serius lagi dalam menyanyi, ya? Aku kadang merasa tidak enak, hanya bisa membantu dengan mengarang lagu…"

_Ia tidak tahu…? Apa kak Len… Yang benar saja! Kali ini, aku tak melihat sama sekali alasan untuk tidak memberitahu kak Rin-_

"Gumi?"

Gumi melompat keluar dari lamunannya. "A-ah! Iya?"

"Kau… tidur? Sudah terlalu malam, ya?"

"Eeh… ya, sepertinya…?" Hanya pada saat ini, Gumi lega Rin tak bisa melihatnya. Itu memudahkannya untuk mencari alasan, mengikuti irama Rin. "Sudah jam setengah sepuluh... Dan aku sudah dari pagi di gedung Diva." katanya, memalsukan suaranya menjadi suara mengantuk.

Rin terlihat agak kecewa, tapi berkata,"Setengah sepuluh? Sebaiknya kau pulang... Hati-hati."

Gumi mengangguk, dan memundurkan kursinya. Kemudian ia melihat mangkuk bekas mereka, masih menumpuk di pinggir meja. "Kak, mangkuknya-"

"Biar aku yang bereskan. Aku bisa mencuci sendiri… walaupun tak selalu bersih," senyum Rin. "Kamu istirahatlah."

Gadis berambut hijau itu tertegun. "Baiklah." Ia mengambil tasnya dari meja, memakai mantelnya, dan meraih gagang pintu.

"…Gumi?"

Ia menengok. "Ya?"

Rin juga sudah berdiri, memegang kunci di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya memang kosong, tapi ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Membiarkan Rin membukakan kunci pintu, Gumi ikut tersenyum. Terdengar bunyi _klik_ saat mekanisme di dalamnya membebaskan pintu itu. Rin mendorongnya, dan minggir untuk memberi jalan.

Gumi menapakkan kakinya ke beranda, dan sudah meraih tangga saat ia menoleh dan menjawab, "Sama-sama. Mungkin aku besok akan datang lagi!"

Rin melambaikan tangannya. Gumi membalas lambaiannya, walaupun ia tahu seniornya tak dapat melihat telapaknya menyambut udara dingin. Wajahnya sudah ceria lagi saat menghembuskan kabut putih dan melihat pintu kembali tertutup.

Ia kini berjalan sendiri, hanya ditemani lentera sepanjang jalan yang sudah nyaris redup. Rambut hijaunya mengambang diterpa angin, dan ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel. Senyumnya mulai menghilang.

Besok, ia punya banyak pertanyaan untuk Len, semuanya mengenai Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's block… Aaargh!<strong>

**Tapi janji sudah dibuat. Review chapter 4 cukup banyak. Pembaca telah menunggu. Baiklah… ini dia, link ke lirik Soundless Voice versi Indonesia: (versi starfingers)**

**Di WordPress saya: greenfoliage . wordpress . com / 2011/07/25/soundless-voice-indonesian-version / (tanpa spasi)**

***Untuk puisi di atas, mau denger pendapat boleh? ^^**

**Satu lagi, saya dan Hihazuki sudah membuat fandub Proof of Life bahasa Indonesia, tolong lihat di Youtube yaa: /watch?v=rPlinIlIF_0**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, review please… Chapter 6 will be updated maybe next week.**

**~Hoshi***

**EDIT: GAH! TYPO. Gedung ditulis geedung, wth? Sudah diperbaiki.**


	6. Kebimbangan Buram

**Chapter 6! My birthdate :3**

**CHAPTER TERSUSAH YANG PERNAH SAYA TULIS. Hope you enjoy. Chap ini panjang, lho :3**

**Disclaimer: Yang saya punya hanya Animonster bercover Vocaloid, blog translyrics saya, dan fic ini.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Kebimbangan Buram<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagamine Len mungkin tak akan terkejut bila ia menemui gadis itu di tempat lain.<p>

Len sedang memegang kotak kecil dari kayu hasil karya pengrajin di dalam toko. Di tangan kirinya ia membawa sekaleng pernis kayu di gagangnya, lengkap dengan kuas lama berukuran sedang. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan toko kayu tua di dekat jalan utama. Bukan sebuah toko yang istimewa, hanya saja sepupunya adalah pemilik bangunan itu. Salah satu alasan mengapa Len bisa dengan mudah diterima bekerja paruh waktu di sana.

Banyak orang berlalu lalang di luar, tanpa menaruh perhatian khusus pada bangunan klasik di pinggiran jalan. Toko tersebut persis kebanyakan gudang kayu biasa, mungkin karena itu. Aroma pinus dan terpentin yang tajam menguar dari beberapa hasil kerajinan yang sudah jadi seperti set meja dan kursi, lemari berukir, kotak-kotak kecil untuk perhiasan, dan beberapa kursi goyang. Dari keremangan di dalam, sekilas bisa terlihat gaduh perabotan berwarna cokelat yang digeser, suara segelintir orang yang menawar harga, dan satu-dua orang lagi yang sedang memoles meja besar hasil pesanan. Udara musim dingin kelihatannya mudah masuk dari ambang pintu gudang yang lebar itu, namun tempat itu hangat, dengan segala macam aktivitas di dalamnya.

Apa ini sebuah tempat yang normal untuk seorang Diva?

"Gumi?" Len terbata, karena Gumi adalah satu-satunya orang Diva selain Miku yang pernah melihatnya di sana. Dengan segera ia menaruh kembali kaleng pernis di lantai, dan menumpuk kotak polos dari tangan kanannya ke atas tutup kaleng. Kemudian ia bangkit, dan tersenyum pada gadis di hadapannya. Mennepuk-nepukkan kedua telapak tangannya, ia melanjutkan bertanya, "Ada perlu apa?"

Gumi masih menyedekapkan tangannya. Ia mengenakan sebuah ekspresi datar yang nyaris terlihat prihatin. Rambutnya hari ini diikat, dan ia mengenakan mantel hijau panjang beraksen bordir aster kuning. Keceriaannya tak nampak hari ini. Alih-alih menjawab dengan langsung seperti biasanya, ia bertanya balik, "Kakak sendiri sedang apa?"

Len mengangkat satu alis, bingung dengan pertanyaannya. "Bukankah aku pernah menceritakannya padamu? Aku kadang magang di sini untuk mencari penghasilan tambahan… memang Miku tidak pernah bilang?"

Gumi mengerutkan matanya, mencoba untuk menatap Len tajam. Sebenarnya, ia merasa sangat tidak enak pada seniornya saat ini. Namun dia harus, dia harus!

Gadis itu ingat percakapannya dengan Rin kemarin malam. Kekagumannya atas rasa percaya di antara kedua sahabat itu. Ketertarikannya atas kepribadian Rin yang dewasa. Kekagetannya atas pernyataan Rin. Ia tahu, ia belum lama mengenal mereka berdua – lebih-lebih Rin yang baru ia kenal sehari. Namun ia tahu ia sayang pada Rin seperti mendapat kakak perempuan baru. Ia perlu mencari kejelasan demi Rin. Dengan bergetar, gadis berambut hijau itu menambahkan, "Tidak bilang pada kak Rin?"

Di luar dugaannya, air wajah Len mengeras. Pemuda di hadapannya menjawab dengan tegas, walaupun masih mempertahankan kelembutannya, "Gumi, Rin tidak perlu tahu."

"Tapi kena-"

"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam, setelah pertunjukan." potong Len tiba-tiba, sambil mengambil kembali kotak kayu dan kaleng pernisnya.

"Kak! Tunggu-!" jerit Gumi kaget. Len yang tadi ada di hadapannya sudah membalik badan, berjalan masuk ke dalam gudang, meninggalkan gadis tegap itu membeku di depan.

Mulai merasa panik, Gumi mencoba menyusul. Ia melangkah masuk, semakin lama semakin buru-buru. Beberapa kali nyaris ia tersandung karena banyaknya barang dan pekerja di dalam gudang tersebut.

Len berjalan dengan cepat di depannya dan berbelok cepat, menaiki sebuah tangga di pojok ruangan. Gumi tertatih-tatih mengejarnya. Ada bimbang dan bingung dalam setiap langkahnya. Ia tidak puas karena tidak dihiraukan oleh Len, namun takut bila ia sudah membuat seniornya itu marah. Ia mengikutinya ke lantai dua. Gumi mengikuti Len masuk ke sebuah lorong panjang yang remang-remang. Baru saja pandangannya menangkap sekelebat sosok Len, ia mendengar suara ceklikan di pintu paling ujung sebelah kanan. Jelas Len masuk ke dalam sana, namun saat Gumi melangkah ke depannya, terpampang papan yang ditempel di daun pintu: DILARANG MASUK KECUALI KARYAWAN.

Kecewa, Gumi tahu tak ada gunanya mengetuk atau memanggil. Ia terdiam. Tangannya sudah terangkat untuk mengetuk, namun hatinya urung.

Ia… ia tahu ini salah. Ia tahu, ia tak seharusnya berada di tempat itu.

Urusan siapa sebenarnya ini? Di mana masalah sebenarnya? Mengapa rasanya begitu… _frustasi_?

Gadis itu masih memandangi bayangannya sendiri di lantai kayu. Urusan… ini urusan Len. Mengenai masalah, ia tahu ini sepele. Hanya mengenai Len tidak memberitahu Rin bahwa ia tak bekerja melebihi kemampuannya sendiri.

Apa Len tidak ingin Rin tahu? Bila ya, _mengapa _ia mati-matian menyembunyikannya?

Gumi menghela nafas saat ia akhirnya turun ke bawah dan keluar dari gudang toko itu, tak mengindahkan pandangan aneh para pekerja.

Mungkin yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menunggu.

Len mengunci pintu di belakangnya, keringat dingin bermunculan di dahinya.

Rasa dingin merayap dalam ruangan gelap tersebut. Len sedang berdiri dalam ruangan tempat mereka biasa bertemu dengan tamu-tamu penting. Sangat jarang, sebenarnya, dan tidak terlalu berguna – 'tamu penting' mereka yang terbaik waktu itu hanyalah seorang kepala stasiun. Cahaya matahari masuk remang-remang dari tirai yang setengah terbuka, menyinari sepasang kursi bulukan yang mengapit meja kopi kusam.

Debu hasil akumulasi bulan yang berganti itu mulai menggelitik hidung Len, namun ia tak peduli. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai yang kotor, tepat di belakang pintu. Bersandar, pemuda itu membiarkan rambutnya yang diikat menggesek pintu kayu. Tangan kirinya bergerak naik, menyapu butiran air di keningnya.

Hatinya merasa ingin berteriak. Ia tak mau Rin tahu. Rin sudah punya terlalu banyak beban saat ini – dan mengapa orang-orang tak mau membiarkannya melakukan semua ini sendirian? Mengapa mereka selalu bertanya? Terakhir kali ada yang berani bertanya pada Len, ia berakhir tak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Sekarang, ketika ia pikir tak ada lagi yang akan menyinggung topik ini, ada anak baru itu…

Gumi. Ia suka anak itu, ya. Ia percaya padanya, ya. Namun dengan kepribadian seperti itu, Len tak menyangka ia akan bisa membawa masalah ini kembali.

Len bisa saja menjawab langsung pada Gumi, dan mengenal pribadi Gumi, anak itu takkan bertanya terlalu jauh. Ia akan memaklumi. Ia bukan Miku yang akan terus-menerus membombardir Len hingga puas akan jawabannya.

Jujur saja, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia tak dapat memberitahu Gumi secara gamblang?

Len menunduk, membenamkan wajah dalam telapak tangannya. Alisnya mengernyit dalam dan tangannya mengepal keras. Semua karena ini adalah satu-satunya topik dimana ia akan menjadi sangat emosional. Satu-satunya bagian dalam hidupnya yang begitu sensitif. Suatu paradoks, dihubungkan dengan dirinya yang biasa penyabar.

Ia mencoba menarik nafas perlahan. Bau karpet apak yang lama tercium, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia perlu menenangkan diri. Tangannya masih mengepal keras, namun ia mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Membuang udara dalam paru-parunya kembali, ia mengosongkan pikirannya. _Tenang…_

_Tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan._

Ia melakukannya beberapa kali, berkonsentrasi hingga merasa sudah lebih tenang. Setelah duduk lama dalam ruangan dingin tersebut, Len bangkit perlahan. Mengambil lagi kaleng dan kotak yang sebelumnya ia letakkan dengan kasar di sampingnya, pemuda itu membuka kunci pintu. Mungkin bekerja juga akan meringankan pikirannya…

Mungkin.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Bila jujur yang benar, bimbang kurasakan,<strong>

**Takut kar'na waktu takkan mengulang**

**Montblanc lembut dan manis,**

**Menyerahkan diri, ingin ku tenggelam dalam emosi…"**

Tepukan penonton terdengar lagi saat Gumi selesai menyanyikan reff kedua lagu tersebut. Orkestra dengan megah mengisi jarak kosong di antara bait, menggema indah dalam gedung pertunjukan. Gumi bergerak ragu di atas panggung, menghayati makna lirik yang tertutup tersebut. Gadis berambut hijau itu tersenyum lemah saat membawakan lanjutan lagu, mengalun penuh perasaan.

"Gumi hebat, ya, Len."

"Ah? Iya."

Miku dan Len duduk di belakang panggung, keduanya memegang kertas lagu masing-masing. Miku menyilangkan kakinya di bawah gaun panjangnya dengan anggun, menambahkan, "Aku tidak ingat sambutan seperti itu saat debutku."

"Mmm," jawab Len. Matanya terpaku pada kertasnya, namun pikirannya entah kenapa ada di kata-kata yang baru saja dinyanyikan Gumi. _Bila jujur yang benar, bimbang kurasakan…_

"Aku dengar Gumi membuat liriknya sendiri. Dan baru saja selesai tadi pagi. Anak itu ajaib, Len, entah bagaimana ia dapat meyakinkan Kaito agar lagu itu bisa langsung keluar di panggung – maksudku, lirikku saja biasanya baru diterima makhluk biru itu setelah dua minggu!"

Len tertawa pahit, sebagian karena Miku baru menyebut senior mereka 'makhluk biru', dan sebagian karena masih memikirkan lagu Gumi. Dalam sekilas, mungkin terdengar seperti sebuah lagu dimana Gumi menyukai seseorang dan sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakannya. Namun, bila dihubungkan dengan fakta bahwa anak itu baru membuatnya setelah bicara dengan Len… jelas ada beberapa bagian yang ia maksudkan untuk dihubungkan dengan Len.

Anak itu masih belum bertanya lebih lanjut. Baguslah.

Mereka berdua dapat mendengar tepukan tangan yang terakhir saat Gumi berjalan turun dari panggung. Len dapat melihat Gumi dengan jelas sekarang. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun hitam dengan aksen hijau dan putih. Rambut hijaunya dihiasi bando kecil berwarna senada. Wajahnya sedikit berkeringat, dan ia tersenyum lebar.

Kadang Len heran, dari mana Gumi mendapat suntikan keceriaan sebanyak itu selama hidupnya.

"Gumi, tadi Kaito memberikan ini… katanya kita akan berduet lagi," kata Miku, berdiri menyambut Gumi. Gadis berkuncir dua itu memberikan selembar kertas berisi notasi pada juniornya. "Lagu baru, mungkin lusa baru bisa kita bawakan. Aku sudah membaca liriknya – oh, judulnya Wine Berry – dan ini kurasa memang akan sangat bagus dibawakan berdua, jadi kita…"

Len mendengarkan mereka berdiskusi dengan setengah hati. Ia harus bersiap-siap, karena setelah lagu ini, ia akan maju ke depan. Penata panggung sudah mulai memanggilnya.

Setelah melihat kertas miliknya untuk yang terakhir kali, Len bangkit, menaruh lirik tersebut di kursi. Satu lagu lagi, dan pertunjukan hari ini akan selesai. Ia menghela nafas. Ingin rasanya memutar balik waktu, ke saat dimana hidup rasanya lebi muda. Ia lelah akan rutinitasnya.

Baru saja ia berjalan melewati Gumi saat anak itu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku ke Len.

"…Kak? Boleh bicara setelah ini?"

Matanya masih memancarkan aura ringan seperti biasa, namun Len dapat mendengar nada yang berbeda dalam suaranya.

Apa ia masih bisa lari dari ini?

Bagaimanapun, Len memaksakan sebuah senyum sedih. Ia tahu, mungkin ini memang saatnya…"Ya, tentu."

Menarik nafas panjang, ia naik ke panggung. Remang berganti menjadi cahaya yang lebih kuat dengan penerangan yang lebih baik di depan. Masih cukup gelap, namun lampu-lampu di gedung Diva adalah termasuk yang terbaik di masanya.

Len mengangguk ke arah orkestra. Konduktor menggerakkan lengannya. Lagu terakhir malam itu pun mengalir berat, lebih sendu dari yang seharusnya.

* * *

><p>Suara rusuh yang tadi memenuhi ruangan pertunjukan Diva sudah menghilang. Panggung luas itu sekarang lengang. Ceruk di depan panggung yang tadinya penuh oleh instrumen musik dan para pemain orkestra juga kosong, semuanya sudah dimasukkan kembali ke kotaknya atau pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di lantai yang rendah itu masih tersisa alat-alat musik yang terlalu besar bahkan untuk digeser, yang pada akhirnya ditutupi oleh sehelai kain.<p>

Sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam mengkilap adalah satu-satunya benda yang tertinggal di panggung. Piano yang berdiri sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani. Piano yang menunggu seseorang untuk kembali membuka kain penutupnya dan bersinar kembali di atas panggung. Dalam keredupan cahaya malam, ia bagai ditinggal untuk melamun di bawah selimut beludru merah marunnya. Len entah kenapa merasakan sebuah kesamaan antara kehidupannya kini dengan alat musik anggun tersebut – sebuah metafora yang aneh.

Sepi yang sama perlahan mulai menghinggapi ruangan-ruangan di belakang panggung. Beberapa Diva yang tersisa masih membereskan barang-barangnya di ruang ganti masing-masing, kecuali Len. Ia berdiri di depan, mengamati dari bawah latar elit tempat ia biasa tampil. Cahaya remang yang tersisa menyinari kedua bola matanya, menyiratkan letih dan rasa enggan.

Len sengaja menunggu Gumi di sana. Tak sesuka apapun ia akan topik ini, ia menyanggupinya. Sebenarnya ia juga tak mengerti, mengapa sebuah hal sepele seperti ini dapat terasa begitu _penting_. Hanya saja, rasanya segalanya menjadi sensitif ketika berhubungan dengan Rin.

Ketukan lemah terdengar dari balik panggung. Bunyi sol sepatu yang beradu dengan kayu membuat kerdam asing di aula. Suara itu mendekat, kian lama semakin jelas, hingga Len dapat melihat pembuat bunyi itu.

Gumi… dan mengapa ia membawa Miku?

"Aku pikir kau akan datang sendiri."

"Hm? Aku pikir tak adil kalau kak Miku yang sudah lebih lama jadi teman kakak tidak tahu."

Gumi menyibak sedikit rambut di bahunya. Ia menumpukan berat badannya di kaki kiri, sebelum memindahkannya lagi ke kaki kanan. Tangannya saling mengunci di depan gaun, jemarinya sibuk memainkan satu sama lain. Bagi Len, jelas terlihat bahwa ia sedang gugup.

"Kapan kalian berdua akan memberitahuku kenapa kita tidak pulang?" tanya Miku, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Len mengeluh dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin ada Miku di sini. Jelas terbayang dalam hatinya ucapan dan kritik yang bertubi-tubi dari gadis itu.

Namun, janji adalah janji.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" angguknya pada Gumi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak perlu, sebenarnya.

Namun Gumi tetap menjawab, dengan bertanya balik,"…Apa kak Rin tidak tahu bahwa kakak sekarang bekerja nyaris serabutan?"

Suaranya pelan dan tetap dengan nada ringannya yang biasa, tapi Len dapat mengenali nada lain dalam ucapannya. Gumi merasa tidak enak padanya. Dalam hati, Len bersyukur. Paling tidak, dengan tingginya rasa hormat Gumi padanya, anak itu takkan bertanya terlalu banyak ataupun mendorong terlalu jauh.

Len nyaris lupa ada Miku di sana.

"Len! Kau tak memberitahunya?" sambar gadis berkuncir dua itu.

Pemuda itu mengedikkan kepalanya, membuat ekor kuda kecil di belakangnya terantuk sebal. Mengapa sahabatnya yang satu ini harus selalu berlebihan? Paling tidak, ada cara bertanya yang _jauh_ lebih sopan daripada itu.

Menghindari lontaran pertanyaan yang ia tahu akan keluar bertubi-tubi setelah ini, Len dengan segera menjawab,"Ya, aku tak bisa hanya mengandalkan pendapatan dari Diva—"

"Kau bisa saja mengambil jadwal tambahan! Dan Rin _dibayar_ oleh Diva untuk menulis lagu! Seharusnya bisa mencukupi—"

Perlukah dia memotong? Len tahu bahwa Miku memang selalu seperti itu, namun mau tak mau cara gadis itu berbicara mulai membuatnya panas.

"Kalau kau lupa, Miku, ibuku di rumah juga menggantungkan biaya hidup padaku." Ia berusaha agar nada bicaranya tetap tenang, walaupun hatinya sudah sangat letih atas semua ini.

"Ya, tapi-!"

"Yang lebih penting, apakah ini sebesar itu sehingga bisa membuatmu kesal!" bentak Len.

Miku tertegun. Matanya masih memancarkan keinginan untuk mendebat, namun pemuda di hadapannya mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Jangan dijawab. Aku sudah mencoba sabar." Tambah Len, menoleh ke arah lain. Kedua alisnya nyaris bertemu dalam kernyitan frustasi.

Hening. Len diam, mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya, sebal karena sikap Miku yang berlebihan. Miku mengepal tangannya di samping tubuhnya.

"…Kak, bukankah kakak yang berlagak deperti ini begitu penting? Kakak bisa saja langsung menjawabku tadi pagi. Tapi kakak malah berlari, dan itu justru membuat kami penasaran, dan—„

Len mengangkat tangannya.

"Jangan lanjutkan. Kalau yang kau inginkan hanya jawaban, aku akan menjawab."

Ekspresinya melunak.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk Rin. Aku tak ingin membuatnya cemas dengan memberitahu aku bekerja nyaris melewati batasku."

"…Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku mengambil begitu banyak?" Len tertawa pahit. "Bila kau hitung jumlah uang yang kuperlukan untuk membeli obat dari Yuuma, ditambah kebutuhan tiga orang, menjadi Diva saja tidak akan pernah mencukupi. Kita terlalu tergantung pada jumlah penonton, dan—"

"Jadi kau pikir tukang kayu tidak menggantungkan diri pada jumlah pesanan?" tatap Miku tajam.

"...Paling tidak ada uang untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Kak, bagaimana dengan kak Rin?" tanya Gumi.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi..." Gumi menelan ludah, mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Sudah berapa lama sejak ia mencoba untuk menantang orang yang ia hormati? Rasanya seperti berdebat dengan orangtua sendiri. "Menurutku dia pantas untuk tahu."

Len menunduk. Alisnya turun dengan tajam ke depan, matanya nyaris menutup dalam membayangkan sahabatnya. "Dia akan kecewa," katanya, nada sesak di suaranya.

"Salah sendiri." Sindir Miku.

Hening lagi. Ini mengapa Len benci dipertanyakan mengenai keputusannya. Urusannya menjadi panjang, emosinya naik-turun, dan semua bagai tak bisa selesai.

"Begini," kata Miku akhirnya, "aku tahu kau akan menolak, tapi kau harus memberitahu Rin."

"Apa akan ada bedanya? Lagipula, dia pasti akan marah padaku-"

"Len." Miku memandang langsung ke mata Len, kali ini ekspresinya tergabung dengan letih. Letih... Len tahu dengan jelas rasa itu. Dan ada lagi...

Khawatirkah itu?

"Rin tak akan mau dibohongi terus-menerus."

"Aku tak membohonginya!"

"Len, Rin itu sifatnya mandiri. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaannya ketika tahu ia dibantu _terlalu banyak_?"

Miku menghela nafas keras-keras, dan mengambil tangan Len. Kaget, Len mencoba menariknya, namun Miku langsung meraihnya kembali. Pasrah, Len hanya bisa mengernyit dan bertanya, nadanya tinggi, "Kau mau apa?"

"Aku kaget dia tak menyadari tanganmu yang semakin kasar... lalu emosimu yang semakin labil."

"Miku-"

"Begini. Kau mau tahu maksudku? Kau sudah di ambang batasmu, Len. Kau menghindari masalah, mudah marah, tak lagi ramah – padahal Len yang dulu kuketahui penyabar, dan bisa diandalkan."

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau tahu itu benar!" sambar Miku, menyentakkan kembali tangan Len. "Aku tak tahan lagi! Dengar, aku mau pulang, tapi besok sore aku akan datang ke rumah Rin, dan bila kau belum memberitahukannya, _aku_ yang akan bilang! Jangan mengelak lagi – ini tidak sepertimu!"

Miku berjalan melewati Len dan Gumi dengan kasar, lalu berjalan menyeberangi aula sambil menghentakkan kaki. Rambut biru kehijauannya berayun bersama salju yang menyeruak saat tangannya menarik gerendel pintu. Dengan satu hentakan kuat, gadis itu membanting pintu hingga bergema.

Len menggelen-gelengkan kepala, wajahnya masih masam. "Sampai kapanpun aku heran yang seperti itu bisa sangat dekat dengan Rin."

Gumi hanya bisa mengangguk sangat pelan, dan kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Len. "...Ia khawatir, lho, sebenarnya, pada kakak."

"Hm?" Satu alis Len terangkat. Ia belum pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Sulit dipercaya, apalagi saat Miku berperilaku seperti itu.

"Jangan salah. Aku bisa melihatnya." Gumi menghela nafas. "Hanya saja ia terbiasa bicara secara sarkastis."

Len hanya memandangi gadis di depannya dengan tatapan setengah percaya, sebelum bertanya, "Jadi?"

Gumi terlihat agak bingung. "Jadi... apa?"

"Ada lagi yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Tidak. Tapi..." Gumi tersenyum lagi pada Len. Wajahnya terlihat polos saat berkata, "Aku bersyukur sudah mengajak kak Miku."

"Terserahlah." Len menghela nafas, dan mengambil tasnya yang sejak tadi digeletakkan di lantai. Kemudian, mereka berdua berjalan ke luar. Mengambil kunci aula yang tadi Kaito titipkan padanya, Len mengunci bangunan yang sekarang benar-benar kosong.

Mereka berdua berjalan hingga persimpangan, dimana Len melempar satu pandangan terakhir pada Gumi sebelum pulang. "'Malam."

Gadis berambut hijau itu terlihat ragu. "Kak?"

"...Ya?"

"Aku benar-benar menyarankan agar kakak... jujur pada kak Rin." Pandangannya jatuh lagi ke kakinya. "Maksudku... aku juga ingin yang terbaik... dan juga-"

"Besok saja, Gumi. Aku lelah." Len sudah lebih dulu berbalik badan dan berjalan. Meninggalkan Gumi dengan salju yang turun dan kalimat terputus.

Gumi menutup matanya, antara lega atau menyesal ucapannya dipotong Len. Yang akan ia katakan; sudah dari pertama ia tahu, dan ia yakin semua orang juga sudah sadar. Mereka tak sadar, keduanya tenggelam dalam sedih dan putus asa hingga merasa sudah terbiasa. Semua yang sudah saling dilakukan hanya memperjelas pernyataan ini.

_Kalian berdua saling menyukai, bukan...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ada yang sadar saya memasukkan nama VY2?<strong>

**Maaf telat update -_- saya ngaku, saya ini PEMALAS, puas? Jadi daripada kecewa, mending saya kembali menjadi seorang irregular updater.**

**Lirik di atas? Ya, Yowamushi Montblanc versi Indonesia. ****Silakan lihat di blog saya ;) tanpa spasi: greenfoliage . wordpress . com / 2011/07/23/yowamushi-montblanc-indonesian-version/**

**Tolong bilang ya, kalau ada yang merasa gaya bahasa/plot mengalami penurunan, agar bisa saya perbaiki di chapter berikutnya. Saya takut jadi bertele-tele, dan saya merasa kepribadian Len makin lama makin mirip dengan saya…**

**Selamat Hari Raya Lebaran bagi yang merayakan. Dan selamat mendapat angpau :3**

**~Hoshi***


	7. Terima kasih!

UPDATE TERAKHIR A SOUL'S SILENT RESONANCE PAS LEBARAN 2011. DAN SEKARANG MENDEKATI LEBARAN 2012. NICEEEEE UDAH SETAHUN YA

...erhm. Oke.

Saya meminta maaf atas hal ini, tapi "A Soul's Silent Resonance" di-DISCONTINUED. Alasannya:

1) Saya tidak puas. Seri ini sudah sangat mendalam saya pikirkan, tapi justru karena itu. Saya menjadi kaku. Saya tidak menulis apa yang ada di pikiran saya, kurang merasakan perasaan para tokoh, terlalu memikirikan urusan teknis seperti penokohan, alur, plot dll dll. Metaforanya, yah, saya nggak akan bilang jelek, tapi beberapa terkesan memaksa. Gimana ya... Nggak dapet aja _feel_-nya. Langsung hilang setelah ditulis, dan kemudian menguap seluruhnya. Dan jujur saja, alurnya terlalu cepat (atau, ini mungkin karena saya aja yang kebanyakan baca novel panjang =.=). Masalah preferensi.

2) Banyak yang tidak masuk akal. Saya terlalu jahat pada Rin *hiks*. Dan kesannya seperti, jreng, tiba-tiba Rin itu sakit sampai seberat itu tanpa ada latar belakang lebih jauh.

3) Kalau saya benar akan mengikuti plot yang saya tulis, Len akan mengalami pertengkaran dengan Rin setelah dengan Miku (ya, di chapter 7 yang seharusnya ada). Namun, alasannya kurang valid menurut saya untuk skala klimaks (dan ya, pertengkaran yang itu yang akan menjadi titik puncak).

Sekali lagi, maaf kalau saya orangnya praktis jadi nggak elaborate panjang lebar soal kenapa, dan perasaan saya apa - tapi, saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk yang sudah menunggu lama.

Namun, saya tidak akan meninggalkan kisah ini. Endingnya sudah ada di kepala, saya pun sudah terbawa, dan karena selama ini masalahnya hanya di bagian penulisan, maka 'A Soul's Silent Resonance' akan DITULIS ULANG dengan judul 'Broken Equilibrium'. Kenapa 'ASSR' tidak dihapus? Bagaimanapun, ini fic pertama saya, jadi yah, for sentimental reasons :)

'Broken Equilibrium' sudah di-publish, dan dalam kurun satu bulan, sudah ada 3 chapter untuk saat ini. Memo ini hanya untuk konfirmasi dan pemberitahuan, kalau ada rewrite dan judul ini dibatalkan. Update akan lebih cepat, tapi kalau nanti mandek lagi, kali ini saya janji untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Just like AmeChi *sigh~*, she's very awesome, with a looonggg slowww update. Right, OOT.

Terima kasih untuk sudah membaca fic pertama saya, i love you guys~ Saya masih ingat pertama dapet review, perasaannya seperti apa. 6 review untuk satu chapter, dalam satu minggu! Jejingkrakan di kamar, yang pasti :p

Thanks a lot,

~starfingers/folia*


End file.
